The Dragon Destroys
by i.love.oppais.z
Summary: Issei queda huérfano,por lo cual gana un gran poder...y grandes problemas
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Destroys

Se puede observar a un niño de cabello castaño, alrededor d años jugando con otro "niño" de cabello castaño.

-Issei-kun-dice el castaño-claro

-si Shidou-san?-

-bueno…mañana me iré de la ciudad a Europa así que…-dice el castaño-claro algo triste

-porque no me lo habías dicho!?-dice algo enojado el castaño

El castaño-claro toma por sorpresa a Issei al darle un golpe en la cara por lo cual Issei cae al piso

-que demonios te pasa?-dice enojado Issei

-eres un…- dice enojado el castaño-claro, pero no puede terminar la frase porque Issei lo tira al suelo

-quería decirte algo que quizás te moleste-dice el castaño-claro que se levantaba del suelo

-vamos dilo ahora no creo que sea peor de lo que ya has dicho-dice Issei decepcionado

-mi nombre real es Irina Shidou, y en verdad soy MUJER-ya que lo último lo grito, impacto a Issei

Issei ya muy sorprendido sale corriendo hacia su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, y corre a su habitación y se encierra

Más tarde Irina va directo a la casa de Issei pero la madre de Issei le dice que él no quiere verla y Irina ya muy resignada se dirige a su casa, alrededor de las 12:35PM Issei sale de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de Irina y pedirle perdón, llegando a su casa Issei toca la puerta, la persona que lo recibe era la madre de Irina la cual lo invita a pasar y le dice que suba a su habitación y le dice que hable con ella, el castaño sube y toca la puerta

-Irina…?-

-vete no quiero hablar contigo-

-vamos…solo quería disculparme, por…ya sabes…-el castaño observa la puerta y al abrirse esta, puede observar a una niña de ojos morados, pelo castaño-claro con dos coletas a los lados y una pijama azul-tu…eres Irina?-

-c-claro que si…-dice avergonzada la niña

-p-perdón-dice con cierto sonrojó en las mejillas

-pasa…-

A continuación el castaño pasa a la habitación de Irina y platican sobre lo sucedido y cosas, como por ejemplo de él porque no había hablado de que era mujer con Issei el cual se muestra un poco más comprensivo con Irina.

Después de que Irina e Issei hablaran Issei se fue a su casa no sin antes darle un crucifijo a lo cual su amiga responde con un abraso, lo que en verdad sorprendió al castaño fue un beso de Irina sobre sus labios Irina sale corriendo hacia su habitación y Issei queda muy impactado. A la mañana siguiente Issei se despierta lo mas temprano que pudo para ver a su amiga irse y de suerte alcanzo para desearle buena suerte desde afuera del taxi...1 mes después...Issei regresa del parque a su casa pero inesperadamente antes de entrar escucha un ruido dentro se alarma un poco pero él piensa que no es nada-mamá, papá- dice Issei a punto de entrar pero cuando la puerta es abierta completamente lo que ve Issei es algo que lo deja perplejo. Sus padres estaban en el suelo sangrando el se dio cuenta que su padre aun seguía moviéndose el corrió rápido hacia el para intentar hacer algo, en ese momento ve a un hombre que esta sentado en la sala que solo se sigue riendo -AYUDA, AYUDA, AYU...-eso fue lo único que dijo Issei antes de que el hombre le dijera algo-no grites mosco nadie puede escucharte estamos en una barrera creada por mi poder, si yo muero la barrera será retirada pero si no nunca sucederá nada-

-MALDITO QUE LE HAS ECHO A MIS PADRES- -jajajajajajajaja, mosco estúpido no ves que los mate jajajajaja-

-POR QUE LES HAS ECHO ESO DIME MALDITO-esto lo dice muy alterado pero con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos -mosco cálmate que viene tu turno no creas que te has salvado-dice el hombre que al instante saca unas alas de lo que parecia ser un angel pero el las tenia negras

-eres un ángel-Issei se queda muy sorprendido por lo que habia visto-POR QUE HACES ESTO, MIS PADRES SIEMPRE RESABAN Y ASIAN MUCHAS COSAS PARA LA IGLESIA QUE PASA ENTONSES-grito con toda su fuerza

-jajajajaja un angel yo no soy un angel idiota, bueno al prinsipio lo era hasta que decidi que tomar el camino del mal jajajaja, y si quieres saber por que mate a tus padres fue por tu culpa ya que tu tienes algo que para nosotros es de temer, pero quien le puede temer a un mosco como tu-Issei con todo lo que escucho estaba demaciado mal queria matar a ese hombre que estaba justo en frente de el

-MALDITO-en ese momento un torrente de aura (#N/A. como cuando saca la bost gear en el anime#) lo cubre completamente liberando asi un tipo de guantelete de metal que le cubría el antebrazo y la mano, el se sorprende bastante pero escucho una risa

-JAJAJAJA ESTE ES NUESTRO PELIGRO ESTE POBRE NIÑATO JAJAJAJAJA ESTE ES UN ¡DRAGON CELESTIAL! JAJAJA POR FABOR NO LLE...-de repente sintió como algo helado le atravesaba el estómago a lo que el miro hacia abajo y vio a la persona de la que se reía simplemente cayó al suelo muerto sin vida solo muerto-ahora si cállate-

En ese momento el se desmalla

-papá, mamá- grita Issei pero se da cuenta que ya no esta en su casa e intenta levantarse pero alguien lo detiene -olle que te p... tia Hikari(#NA. Si quieren saber la apariencia de la tia de Issei es como la madre o hermana de Yami de to love ru, pero con una personalidad diferente y de cabello castaño lo demás igual#)

-Issei estas bien-le dice la mujer de pelo castaño ahora conocida como la tia de Issei

-de ahora en adelante viviras con migo ahora estamos en el hospital pero te llevare a España hai viviremos-dice con una radiante sonrisa

-claro tia-dice Issei recordando lo que paso

-no estes triste, me entere de lo susedido por eso estoy aqui siendo que tu eres mi unico familiar te cuidare por siempre Ise y tu ami- dice con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-claro que si tia nunca te defraudare me are muy fuerte para siempre estar con tigo y protegerte-dice Issei recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su tia

-claro que si Issei por siempre-

Despues de que a Issei lo dieran de alta y su tia firmara unos papeles un avion hacia España

...En España...

-Tia aqui viviremos-dice Issei muy feliz al ver una mancion demaciado grande

-si Ise esta es tu nueva casa-Issei se emociona y le da un abrazo

-Ise de ahora en adelante yo te entrenare en un arte llamado ninjutsu…

 **Bueno, este es nuestro primer capítulo esperamos les guste, trataremos de escribir más y actualizar rápido dejen sus Comentarios**

 **Próxima actualización13 de octubre, por muy tarde el 14 adiós :')**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ise de ahora en adelante yo te entrenare en un arte llamado Ninjutsu que te ayudara en tu defensa personal después pasaremos a algo llamado Senjutsu que te ayudara a usar poderes mágicos...-la tía de Issei le siguió contando demasiadas cosas de tipos de magia etc. pero lo que le llamo la atención a Issei fue que ella mencionara que la persona que mato a sus padres era un Ángel caído (#NA. en este fic la tía de Issei es muy poderosa ella y conoce lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural se especializa en Sejutsu perdón si alguien malentendió lo del entrenamiento de Issei y pensó que sería relacionado con naruto :/#) le hablo de la existencia de demonios y de ángeles, le conto demasiado relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

-Tía que es lo que yo tenía en mi brazo aquel día?-pregunta Issei

-como podrías mostrármelo?-

-me gustaría pero no sé cómo hacerlo-

-que aspecto tenia?-

-era como un guante metálico rojo con una gema verde en mi mano- responde Issei a lo que su tía se sorprende

-Ise levanta el brazo Izquierdo y piensa el lo que mas fuerte que anheles- ante esto Issei hace lo que su tia le pide y de pronto un aura lo cubre rebelado asi su guantelete rojo

-he...- es lo unico que dijo la tia de Issei por la sorpresa

-wou lo logre esta de nuevo!- gritaba Issei muy alegre pero se detubo de golpe al recordar lo que iso con ese guantelete y lágrimas rápidamente recorrieron sus mejillas su tia al ver eso lo consuela y deciden que el entrenamiento comiense el Lunes por que tenia que preparar todo para que Issei entrara a un instituto por que ante todo esta el estudio era lo que decuia la tia de Issei

...Lunes por la mañana Instituto de Issei...

-démosle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañerillo Issei-dice la profesora del prescolar

-sientate delante de Irina-Depronto Issei abre los ojos lo mas que puede y mira a Irina que lo miraba de igual manera pero con un leve sonrojó...más tarde salida... Isse le conto lo susedido a Irina a lo que ella lo abraso y le dijo que ella estaria por siempre con en claro que Issei omitió lo del angel caido y su bost gear Ya llegando a la salida habia un coche negro que claramente era muy lujoso que esperaba a Issei entonses el chofer dice

-señorito la señora me ha mandado a recojerlo- dice el chofer -Issei quien es el-pregunta Irina

-a el es Jon es el amigo de mi tia dice que ahora será mi chofer- dice inocentemente al no saber mucho de las clases sociales

-o muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana espero que me cuentes lo de tu tia poniendo nervioso a Issei que no le dijo nada de ella

-claaaroo bye- y sube al coche el chofer sierra la puerta y se despide de Irina sube al coche y se va ...Minutos despues residencia Hyoudou... La tia de Issei esta tomando el te y escucha como Issei entra corriendo muy emocionado y le da una abraso el le cuenta todo lo sucedido hoy despues comen mientras siguen platicando

-Ise recuerda que hoy comienza tu entrenamiento- -si Tia- Despues de eso pasan a una dimencion alterna en la que el tiempo pasa mas lento ella le explica que es una sacer gear Y todo lo relacionado sobre ellas, despues de unas horas de estudio de la explicacion de todo lo relacionado y que Issei aprendiera mucho mas de lo sagrado, demoniaco etc. el entrena ninjutsu con su tia durante varias horas si agotamiento alguno gracias a la dimencion en la que se encontrabana -terminamos por hoy mañana te enseñare mas sobre tecnicas de defensa flexibilidad y algo sobre tu sacer gear-

-si tia- dice Issei ...mañana siguiente instituto de Issei... Ese dia Issei le conto a Irina lo que le prometio le hablo en donde vivia etc. Le dijo que habia demaciada gente que les alludaban a la limpieza y despues de eso terminaron las clases y denuevo fue recojido por Jon quien lo llebo a la mancion Y asi Issei entreno muy duro para ser muy fuerte y proteger lo unico que tenia ahora su ''tia" lo que mas queria Asi pasaron 4 años Issei aprendio mucho sobre todo lo sobrenatural, manejaba el bost gear como si allá nacido con el aún no habia logrado alcanzar el Balance Breaker por su corta edad pero mejoro mucho en defensa

Asi como tambien lo hizo en otros aspectos como el Senjutsu el lo controlaba muy bien, su poder magico era muy desarrollado, a su ves también aprendio a habrir brechas dimensiónales, le conto a Irina todo lo que sabia de lo sobrenatural que el tenia una sacer gear y al principio Irina no le creio pero Issei habrio una brecha dimencional y la llebo con el a un lugar alejado donde le mostro su bost gear y el Senjutsu que podia usar Irina quedo mas que sorprendida y despues de mas explicaciones ella alfin entendio

-Irina hay que regresar- dice Issei

-Issei-kun a donde puedes ir usando ese poder?-

-mmm por lo visto a donde sea con tan solo pensar en el lugar y habrir una brecha-dice Issei-que te parece si vamos a algun lado, no pasara nada yo te protejere- aparece un sonrrojo por parte de los dos

-si Issei-kun a donde seria bueno-dice Irina

-ya se, ven- habre una brecha y toma a Irina de la mano, la cruzan y cuando ella abre los ojos ve una cabeza gigante de piedra

-eso que es?-

-un Moai tonta es un lugar muy relagante bueno para mi ya que no se escucha ruido alguno- se recuesta en el césped con un rostro muy relajado, Irina hace lo mismo pero serca de Issei

-"lo abrazare lo tengo que hacer"-piensa Irina pero antes de que ella hiciera algo Issei la abraso y la miro a los ojos con un pequeño rubor lo contrario a Irina que tenía el rostro demasiado rojo

-queee haaceess- dice Irina con nervios

-te doy un abrazo tonta- después de estar ahí por más de una hora abrazados y recostados en el césped deciden volver, caminan tomados de las manos pero algo los detiene al ver un gato negro Issei se da cuenta de que no era exactamente eso sino un Youkai

-cres que me puedes engañar con eso- dice Issei un poco molesto

-nya~asi que el pequeño se dio cuenta- tomando forma de una joven de por lo menos 17 años

-que necesita nekomata-sama- dice Issei muy educadamente -nya~sama no soy tan vieja, pero lo que nesesito es un lugar donde quedarme porque mucha gente quiere matarme-

-mmmm si nesesita un lugar yo puedo darle alojo en mi casa pero tendra que ser como la linda gatita de antes si no mi tia me matara al llevar a alguien mayor-

-nya~ entiendo mi nombre es Kuroka-

-mi nombre es Issei Brooks-

-Issei-Kun no era Hyoudou-

-si pero ahora pase a ese, por parte de tia-

-haa, mi nombre es Irina Shidou-

-nya~ claro-

-si pero vamos se hace tarde- entonces Kuroka se convierte en un gato negro Issei la carga gracias a esto Irina se molesta un poco pero siguen crusan la brecha y Irina se va a casa y Issei igual con la pequeña gata en brasos, suena el telefono de Issei y el lo contesta

-tia que sucede-

^donde estas no te encuentro por ningun lado^

-voy asía allá es que me encontré con una gatita que no queria dejar sola y decidi traerla con migo-

^bueno te espero hoy en la noche viajo a los Estados Unidos asi que queria decirte algo antes de irme Ise^

-bueno voy para alla-Issei cuelga y se va corriendo

...en la mancion minutos mas tarde...

Issei llega y entra a la mancion con una gata en brazos va asía el despachode su tia y esta le dice lo que tiene que hacer mientras no esta, van a cenar y por la noche Issei le da un fuerte abrazo a su tia a lo que ella responde de la misma manersa un beso en su frente y con eso se marcha ...habitacion de Issei...

El se encuentra sentado en una esquina de la gigantesca cama con una joven a su lado que tiene un poco de lagrimas en los ojos

-entiendo lo que tuviste que hacer para salvar a tu hermana- ella asiente con la cabeza, el le da un abrazo Despues de unos minutos el se levanta y le dice que tiene que bañarse

-ok Ise- mientras el entra en el baño personal de su habitacon que tambien era considerable mente grande se desnuda y se mete a la tina

-que he echo si los demonios se enteran que la tengo en mi casa intentaran algo pero sin duda la protegere-dice Issei muy decidido de pronto escucha como la puerta es abierta

-ooo Rita-san te dije que no era nesesario que entraras con migo al baño yo puedo bañarme solo-

-nya~que malo eres Ise-dice kuroka totalmente desnuda entrando al baño y despues a la tina con Issei

-que haces aqui kuroka-muy rojo

-nya~vengo a bañarme con tigo aunque veo que no eres tan pequeño como pense de hecho diria que eres un adulto-

-de que hablas-dice cubriendose su amigito

-nya~solo bañemonos- y asi paso el baño con risas de parte de kuroka y sonrojos de Issei al ser muy inocente aun

Ya acostado Issei, Kuroka se recosto sobre su pecho en se forma de gato -Kuroka quisiera que me ayudaras a entrenar en el Senjutsu- -nya-claro que si Ise mañana o cuando quieras-asi paso al dia siguiente después de hacer lo esencial kuroka entreno con Issei y se llebo una gran sorpresa al ver grandes tecnicas se Senjutsu y como las combinaba con las de ninjutsu y su Bost Gear Pasaron las 2 samanas del viaje de la tia de Issei (#NA. la tia de Issei no tiene los sentidos tan desarrollados como el y por eso no se dara cuenta de que Kuroka es una Nekomata#)

Pasaron 5 años y Issei ya controlaba muy bien su Balance Breaker asi como el Senjutsu su nivel en magia de todos los tipos era increible a su edad superaba por creses a su tia o Kuroka con la que entrenaba a escondidas de su tia, Tambien habia sido entrenado en kendo y aumento demaciado su velocidad, asi paso el tiempo, Irina por fin decidio decirle lo que sentia a Issei el asepto sus sentimientos y se convirtieron en novios, el le conto a su tia que no lo tomo muy bien al principio pero despues ella lo acepto muy bien

Asi pasaron los dias y Issei salio de vacaciones su tia le dijo que ahora el conoseria su trabajo para que el siguiera sus pasos

...edificio oficina de la tia de Issei...

-ooo ahora entiendo tu trabajas como empresaria de exportaciones del pais a otror y viseversa?-

-claro Ise eso mismo soy la dueña de las grandes empresas Brooks y este sera tu legado pero tambien ago.

Algo que es mucho mas entretenido-entonses ella le conto que era algo asi como una mercenaria y que en su proxima mision lo llevaria para que viera de lo que ella asía...

 **Aqui esta el segundo para quien lo esperaba intentamos hacerlo mas lago espero que les guste perdón por las faltas de ortografia y suerte**


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron unas horas y Jon el chofer fue por ellos en el coche -Ise-

-SI Rayos-viendola

-por que llebas a ese gato a todas partes?-

-a es solo que no quiero que se quede sin compañia-

-mmmm esta bien-

... Mancion Brooks ...

Por la noche Issei se recostaba pensando en cierta chica Castaña ya que no la vio ni hablo con ella en todo el dia

-nya~Ise extrañas a Irina-

-no es eso pero olle por que no estas en tu modo gato? Y otra cosa que ases desnuda?- Issei muy sorprendido pero no noto cuando la nekomata le empezo a quitar la camisa

-Kuroka que ases- muy rojo

-nya~ esque eso no nos servira-siguio por todo lo demas dejandolo igual mente desnudo

-haaaa...aaa- -nya~ mi pequeño Ise a crecido mucho por lo visto creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes de ser el niño inocente de siempre-

-Kuroka no deberias hacer esto-

-nya~ no veo que te opongas a esto pequeño Ise, de echo podrias safarte muy facil pero no lo has echo ni siquiera has movido un musculo-

-Kuroka no es que esto no me guste si no que no se yo amo mucho a Irina- la Nekomata estaba ensima de Issei y al escuchar eso se sienta a su lado con un rostro de tristesa

-pero a la ves tu me atraes demaciado y la verdad me gustas pero no se si este bn hacerlo de esta forma no por mi sino por ti que no se lo que piensas-

-tu tambien me gustas mucho Issei de hecho en verdad quiero hacerlo con tigo pero no se que quieras tu-por primera ves hablando de una manera seria

"Que le puedo decir en este caso ya se Draig Draig" pensaba Issei

[Que sucede socio por que me despiertas]

"Ya deberias saberlo tonto"

[Bueno dile lo que en verdad sientas yo te apollo en lo que en verdad decidas eres el mejor despues de todo]

"Gracias Draig"

-Kuroka creo que deberiamos esperar un tiempo para hacer lo que tu quieres ok-

-claro Issei te esperare cuanto sea pocible-sin mas el la abrazo y asi se quedaron dormidos

... a la mañana siguiente...

Issei dormia de lo mejor ya que entre ratos tocaba inconscientemente los pechos suabes de Kuroka

-nya~ que juveton estas hoy Ise- dijo Kuraka asiendo que Issei despertara

-Kuuuuu...rooo...ka- dijo en tono bajo separandose de ella asiendo que ella lo arrinconara en la esquina de la cama ya que estaban desnudos Issei tenia una vista que muchos matariasn por tener frente a sus ojos

-creo que deberias vestirte-dice Issei inexplicablemente sin rubor alguno Kuroka se sorprende y dice

-nya~ asi ya no sera dibertido-si y con eso Issei quiere decir que el a madurado un poco en ese aspecto (#NA. En este fic como Issei es parte dragon gracias a draig el va madurando de manera repentina inexplicablemente asi que no mas sonrrojos por parte de Issei o solo aveses#) Kuroka ya sabia que algun dia le pasaria eso a Issei asi que no fue mucha su sorpresa se vistio tanto ella como Issei ella entro en su forma de gata y acompaño a Issei a el comedor donde le dijieron que su tia se habia ido al trabajo el desalluno al igual que Kuroka pero ella comio leche y pescado Despues fue a tomar un baño (en el que Kuroka se escabullo) y asi paso el tiempo hasta que decidio llamar a Irina para que salieran

Ise-kun ^ ^

-ooo Irin te he estado extrañando, que te parece si salimos hoy-

^ok pero tengo algo que decirte que es de suma importancia^ -ok entiendo paso por ti a las 4 te parece-

^claro te espero te amo besos^

-igual te amo- y asi termino la llamada

...Casa de Irina 3:58...

Issei toca la puerta de la casa de Irina sale su madre

-ooo si es Issei ya baja Irina, como tomaste la noticia?-

-disculpeme cual noticia?- responde con otra pregunta

-si de que decidio ir al baticano al proyecto de la iglesia pense que ya te habia dicho-eso iso que Issei se sorprendiera demaciado y se puciera un poco molosto pero no lo mostro

-te pasa algo Issei-

-ha no nada perdon me quede pensando, pero mire ahi viene-con una sonrisa

-bueno me despido espero que se diviertan-asi el e Irina caminaron si decirse una sola palabra hasta que

-Ise-kun que pasa-Issei voltea con un rostro molesto

-cuando pensabas decirmelo Irina-

-Issei yo te lo iba a decir hoy-

-bueno ya esta bien cuando te vas-

-maaaaañaaana-en vos baja y con mucho nerviosismo a Issei le hirvio la sangre pero se controlo lo mas que pudo

-ok por cunto tiempo unas 2 semanas quisas?- pregunto

-Issei tranquilizate antes que todo no creoo bolber en unos cuantos años- esto iso que Issei isiera una cara de estas bromeando el lo unico que iso fue darle un beso tan recofortante y a la ves tierno

-no importa que te ballas yo nunca dejare de amarte te amo y eso nunca cambiara- Irina sonrrie y corren algunas lagrimas por sus ojos

-Ise yo te amo no importa lo que pase te volvere a ver este crucifijo representa nuestro amor, con él te recordare por siempre, te amo-asi ellos decidieron que seria mejor que Irina regresara a su casa para que descansara

[Bien hecho compañero por eso eres el mejor]

"Gracias por apollarme Draig"

[Siempre lo hare ya que estamos juntos en esto no?]

"Por supuesto compañero"

... Mancion Brooks ...

Issei regreso y le conto todo a su tia quien le dio un abrazo y asi paso el resto del dia hasta la noche donde Issei estaba ya apunto de dormir con una gata en su pecho pero de pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y entro su tia quien llebaba una pijama de una sola pieza muy rebelador

-Ise hoy dormire contigo ya que me siento muy sola- dice la tia un poco adormilada

-claro tia- entoses la tia de Issei se acuesta frente a el y lo abraza el responde a su abrazo y asi se quedan dormidos ...mañana siguiente...

Issei se despierta con una sensacion muy amena en su mano al darse cuenta que es el decide retrarla rapido antes de aue su tia se diera cuenta pero muy tarde ella lo alcanza a notar y con una sonrisa picarona le dice

-asi que mi pequeño Ise quere jugar un poco con el pecho de su tia- Issei retrocede una distancia considerable de su tia despues de eso ellos bajan a desayunar

Ella le dice a Issei que no iria a la oficina por algo mas importante una mision

El le dice que si iría con ella a lo que ella asiente y Issei se alegra mucho Mas tarde ese mismo dia

-Tia a donde iremos-

-es una mision de busqueda Baraquiel y Azazel me contactaron y me dijeron sobre una chica llamada Akeno ella escapo y quere que la llevemos de vuelta ya que demonios merodean a la joven-

-asi que el gobernador de los angeles caido lider de Grigori quieren eso-

-si-

...en un bosque...

-Tia siento una presencia de un angel caido por esa zona, pero tambien por aquel lugar una aura sacra que me llama

-dice Issei

-ok primero hay que ir por el ángel caído luego vermos que hacer-

-ok-asi ellos corren lo suficientemente rapido como para llegar a es lugar Antes de llegar Issei se detiene y convoca su Bost Gear

\- [Cinco] -

-que pasa Ise-

-senti la presencia de 6 demonios 4 de ellos podria decir que de clase alta-

-ahi que apresurarnos- el asintio y salieron corriendo lo mas rapido pocible Llegando con el angel caido -hola- dice la tia de Issei

-mi nombre el Hikari Brooks y él es mi hijo Issei Brooks- sorprendiendo un poco a Issei ya que lo llamo hijo pero despues de todo lo que ella a echo por eso es una mencion perfecta

-holaaa-dice en vos baja - mii nooombree ess Akeenoo Hiimejiiimaa- diciendo eso muy nerviosa

-bien Akeno es hora de irnos, demonios vienen por ti asi que hay que apresurarnos-dice la tia de Issei En eso un poder magico de fuego estubo por darles antes de que Issei se interpuciera y como si no fuera nada lo decisiera con su guantelete

-JAJJAJAJA, eso es todo señor demonio clase alta no dañaria ni aun bebe con eso-

-es el Sekiryutei actual- dice un demonio

-así que el Sekiryutei esta interponiéndose ente mí y mi fura Reyna-

-oooo asi que tu eres la hermana del Lucifer impostor-

-Sekiryutei habre paso para que pueda conseguir a mi nueva pieza- un poco molesta por su comentario

-esta chica es alguien a quien no te puedo entregar solo por uno de tus caprichos- ahora la que hablo fue la tia de Issei

-entonses mueran- arrogando poder de la destruccion que fue desecho como si nada por energia de Senjutsu creado por la tia de Issei

-tia se acercan angeles o sacerdotes a gran velocidad-

-no pasa nada Ise no son muy fuerte podemos con ellos-

Llegaron 4 angeles y 4 sacerdotes

-reclamamos a ese producto nacido de un angel caido y un humano-dice un sacerdote

-[Balance Breaker]- la tia de Issei volteo a donde el se encontraba y vio de nuevo esa armadura roja con gemas verdes y unas alas extendidas mostrando su imponencia (#NA como las de vali pero esta ves los paneles verdes#) ella se cautivaba tan solo mirarla pero a la ves sentia miedo de que el saliera de control y destruyera todo, en un parpadeo el habia desaparecido y asecinado a sacerdote partiéndolo por la mitad

-ISE CALMATE NO TE EXALTES POR FABOR YO ESTOY CONTIGO- eso sorprendio a todos sin esepcion alguna Issei disipo su armadura dejando sus alas y guantelete fuera regresando al lado de su tia

-lo siento no pense claramente- dejando a todos en Shock esepto a su tia

-ok no pasa nada ya habaremos luego-un anillo salio disparado del dedo de el otro saserdote a Issei que supo enseguida de que se trataba Rapidlin(#creo que ese es su nombre#) Depronto una espada con una mango que brillaba como oro puro tanto la hoja que perecia plata rodeada de un aura sacra intena

*por fin un portador digno tu eres el elegido para reconstruirme mi nombre es Rapidlin*

"Hola mi nombre es Issei espero y no ye desepciones" fuera de los pendamientos de Issei los demonios retrosedieron y crearon un circulo magico que los llevo de vuelta al inframundo tanto como los angeles y el sacredote

-para ser tu primara ves arrasaste con ellos sin tocarlos-dijo su tia

-jajaja es que eran muy débiles-

-aparte conseguiste un jugete nuevo no?-

-jajaja si pero ahora hay que llebar a esta chica a donde pertenece-

-pues vamos- Akeno se habia demallado asi que Issei la cargo estilo princesa y atravesaron la brecha para llagar a Grigori Esperaron hasta que alguien los guiara hasta Azazel y Baraquiel, su base eras un laboratorio que una base normal, llegando a donde se encontraban ellos Baraquiel fue por su hija que apenas iba levantándose al verlo venir hacia ella abraza muy fuerte al castaño el no hace nada simplemente se queda como estaba

-no me dejes con el-dice Akeno

-pero si es tu padre, debes haceptarlo-

-ven hija tengo que preguntarte algo-

-no me llames hija, que quieres maldito-

-vamos tranquila Akeno-entonses ella fue hacia el y platicaron -que buen trabajo hicieron-dice Azazel

-gracias-dicen los dos pero Azazel empieza a mirar labiscamente a la tia de Issei gran error cuando se da cuenta de lo sucedido siente la hoja de una espada sobre su cuello

-que estas mirando viejo-

-Ise tranquilo es un anciano-

-olleee traaanquuiiilo-muy nervioso Azazel

-te estare vigilando-

-si tomen su paga-

-olle te tengo una propuesta- dice barakiel

-escucho-dice la tia de Issei

-te ofresco la mano de mi hija pero solo cuando ella termine su educacion, por el momento seras su paladín-Issei se quedo pensando pero llego a la conclucion de que tenia que consultarlo con su tia

-acepto-sin titubear

[eso fue rapido compañero ya estas rodeado de chicas hermosas a tus 14 JAJAJAJA]decia el dragon en su cabeza

-ok-dijo Issei

-entonses ella ira con tigo a vivir-tanto Issei como su tia quedaron mas que boquiaviertos en eso Akeno corrio hacia el y lo derribo de un abrazo

-que asess Akeno-dijo la tia de Issei

-esque Issei me gusta mucho- dendole un beso en los labios uno poco atrevido

-no me esperaba esto-dice Issei un poco sorprendido luego de eso el abrio una brecha dimencional y llegaron a la sala de la mancion

-ahora ire a tomar un baño tia-dice Issei que ve a su tia aun sorprendida

-Issei-sama- dice una Maid de cabello negro atado, con lentes, ademas de una figuara envidiable, de alrrededor de unos 19 o 20 años

-Rita-san buenas tardes voy a tomar un baño-

-preparare todo Issei-sama-

-esta bn Rita-san-dice Issei entonses Akeno se intriga un poco y pregunta

-quien esa mujer?-

-la maid personal de Issei el la eliguio el hace años- En el cuarto de Issei le contó a Kuroka lo que paso y le dijo que tomaria un baño Kuroka asintio y entro en su modo gato y se acosto sobre la cama de Issei, el entro y se metio en la tina, luego se escucho que la puerta se abrio

"Kuroka" penso pero se llebo una gran sorpresa al ver a Rita ya que tenia demaciafo tiempo que ella no le ayudaba en el baño

-Issei-sama quiere que le ayude con su espalda-

-claro tiene mucho que no me ayudas- asi ella le ayudo en la espalda

-Issei-sama quiria decirle algo-

-si dime Rita-san-

-usted es una gran persona y queria decirle que desde hace mucho usted me gusta-es dejo mas que sorprendido a Issei

-Rita quisiera poder decir lo mismo si me agradas y te me haces demasiado linda pero no te conosco muy bien y no sabría decirte nesesitariamos conocernos mejor-

-ok- asi se paso la tarde ya estando en la noche Akeno se escabullo en la cama de Issei totalmente desnuda…


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia LEMON**

...Mañana cuarto de Issei...

-aaa que cansancio espero que tía no este para salir al cine o algo así- de pronto siente algo pesado en sus piernas y levanta las sabanas y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Akeno desnuda durmiendo como si nada pero eso no fue todo sino que Kuroka estaba a su lado desnuda igualmente

-Kuroka despierta que nadie te puede ver así- decía en vos baja Issei para no despertar a Akeno pero fue un intento fallido ya que ella se estaba despertando

-Issei-decía viéndolo pero se sorprende y estaba por gritar cuando Issei en un movimiento rápido cubre su boca con sus manos quedando sobre ella

-tranquila Akeno no grites te lo explicare así que cálmate- ella asiente con la cabeza y el quita sus manos

-ok dime que ase esa mujer en tu cama-

-bueno mira hace unos años...- y así le cuenta como se encuentra con Kuroka y la ayuda entonces ella entiende el por qué

-y por qué no tratas de hablarlo con tu madre creo que es importante que ella lo sepa-

-en primera me mataría, segunda no es mi madre es más mi tía que me recogió después de la muerte de mis padres-

-ok eso no lo sabía pero aun así es importante-

-si creó que lo hare después de que llegue de su trabajo- ...horas más tarde sala de la mansión...

-gracias Jon puedes ir a descansar-

-si señora- serrando la puerta

-ooo Ise que ases, estabas esperándome-

-de echo si quiero decirte algo muy importante que no he podido decir-

-ok te escucho pero que te parece si vamos al despacho-

-ok- ya en el despacho su tía se sienta en una silla que parecía muy cómoda frente a ella estaba Issei con Kuroka en brazos pero en su forma gata

-ahora si dime que pasa Ise-

-quería decirte que Kuroka no es una gata sino un Youkai-rebelando así a una joven

-ooo era eso ya lo sabía era bastante obvio después de todo tiene un aura que todos los Youkai tienen, hace años conocí a uno de ellos es así como me entreno en el Senjutsu después de eso ángeles caídos fueron a donde nos encontrábamos fue ahí donde el murió pero yo logre escapar- -entiendo perdón por no tenerte la confianza Tía-

-no te preocupes Ise después de todo eres el único familiar que tengo y pues no podría enojarme con tigo-

-gracias tía si más te presento a Kuroka- así pasaron ese rato ameno contando y hablando muchas cosas

...noche cuarto de Issei...

"aaa no puedo dormir"

*bueno quisiera hablar con tigo sobre lo que tienes que hacer para reconstruirme*

"Ok entiendo pero dime quien eres o como es que paso esto" *la verdad yo estoy conectada directamente con Blessing quien se había conectado con los demás Fragmentos esperando encontrar a la persona perfecta para reconstruirme*

"Ok entiendo se algo relacionada hace mucho tiempo leí en un libro de la historia de los ángeles que pera que se reconstruya a la poderosa espada Sacra True Excalibur tengo que tener todos los fragmentos así como un circulo mágico?" *exacto por eso eres el elegido*

[Dejen dormir ya mañana hablaran todo lo que quieran]

"Ok Draig" así paso Issei busco los demás fragmentos con ayuda de Rapidly encontrando el segundo fragmento Blessing pasando dos años de búsqueda y misiones que el cumplía con Kuroka y Akeno ya que se había dado a conocer haciendo que su tía se sorprendiera que la vente pedía por quien fuera el quien cumpliera las misiones pero eso no cambio nada sino que ahora su grupo fue conocido como el más fuerte (dos personas que dominaban el Senjutsu, un ángel caído que dominaba el relámpago y el más poderoso el Sekiryutei Y así los demás hasta que faltaron solo dos fragmentos él se enteró que esos fragmentos estaban con el vaticano con dos exorcistas que cumplían misiones el al enterarse quiso ir por ellos pero cuando siguió a los Exorcistas se dio cuenta que la portadora de uno de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Irina y otra chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde cabello corto

Fue así como el no tuvo oportunidad alguna

[Socio que pasa solo arrebátaselas de las manos]

"Draig no puedo es Irina"

[Vamos pensé que lo habías superado]

*chico las tenemos enfrente estas tan cerca de obtenerlas vamos hazlo*

"Lo siento tendrá que esperar"

*entiendo*dice la espada un poco decepcionada

"Vamos juro que te reconstruiré solo paciencia nada más han sido dos años"

*no para mi*

"Lo siento"

*no pasa nada* Así el regreso a la mansión contándole a su grupo lo que sucedió

-entonces por que no tomaste lo tuyo que es por derecho- dice Akeno

-es solo que la persona que tenía uno de ellos es Irina-

-oooou Ise tranquilo estaremos con tigo- dice la tía de Issei

-gracias- abrazando a Kuroka y su tía

-ok me perdí de algo-

-nya~ esa persona era su antigua Novia- dejando en shock a Akeno ya que se me olvidó mencionar que ellos eran novios actualmente

-nooooviiios- muy temerosa

-Akeno tranquila eso fue hace ya tiempo sabes que te amo cierto?- le dice Issei relajándola un poco

-si claro lo siento Ise-

-a se me olvidaba mencionar se mudaran a Khou ya que han abierto una escuela privada muy buena y como ya saben lo que dijo-

-los estudios son primero- dicen Issei Akeno y Kuroka

-si, aregle unos papeles y se iran mañana a las 6 de la mañana los cuatro-

-quienes cuatro Tia-

-asi tambien ira Rita con ustedes- sorprendiendo a todos ya que como ellos sabian ella y Issei se habian dado algunos besos caricias etc.

-bueno con eso espero se diviertan en su nuevo instituto-

-ok- sin mas termino todo el dia y a la mañana siguiente ya los cutro estaban listos antes de salir de la mancion Issei se despidio de su tia y ella dijo

-vendran en vacaciones y espero poder darme unas escapaditas para verlos, Ise te amo cuidate-(#NA. no de la manera que piensan no me gusta para nada el Insesto asi que probablemente la tia de Issei no este en el Harem#)

-te extrañare tia-

-adios- asi fue como Jon los llevo al areopuerto y fueron en primera clase despues de eso un hombre los esperaba con un cartel a lo que ellos fueron

-o Issei-sama y señoritas lo esperaba yo sere su chofer de ahora en adelante-

-o porfavor quitale el sama no soy tan viejo cual es tu nombre-

-lo siento mi nombre en Thoms-

-ok Thoms llebanos a nuestro destino- asi el los llebo el una limusina a lo que parecia una mancion no tan grande como la de España pero si algo notable

-ok aqui estamos en su nuevo hogar-dijo Thoms

-gracias por todo Thoms-

-no hay de que Issei-sama-

-aaa bueno no importa vamos chicas entremos-

-lo esperabamos Issei-sama chicas señorita Rita-san-

-asi que ahora tu comandaras a todas las maids Rita-

-aaaa si Issei-samaa-

-ok sera divertido- paso todo el dia entre risas y demas llego la noche

...habitacion de Issei...

Se escucho que la puerta se abrio rebelando a Kuroka que entraba como sin nada cabe destacar que sin ropa

-nya~ vengo a ver si hoy si me daras algo de placer- serrando con seguro

-ven aca creoo que hoy es tu dia de suerte- haciendo que la nekomata subiera a la cama, el comenso a besarla apacionadamente quitandose la camisa dejando asi solo su ropa interior, mientras la seguia besando jugaba con sus grandes pechos haciendolo como un experto

-nya~ veo que tienes Experiencia-

-lo he echo con Akeno antes- entonses bajo a la altura de sus pechos con la mano derecha jugaba con el mientras besaba el derecho y mordia aveses, con la izquierda la tomaba de la sintura asiendo que ella se corriera por primera ves

-mmm tan rapido-

-nya~ eso fue tampa aun no estoy saciada- despues de ese comentario el se quito su ultima prenda para despues recostarse haciendo que ella se sentara sobre su sintura, haciendo cometiendo el acto sexual, ella subia y bajaba rapidamente sobre el miembro de Issei, el podia ve como sus senos rebotaban al ritmo asi estubieron durante un tiempo hasta que el dijo

-Kuroka me voy a correr- haciendo que ella se bajara de el y comensara a masturbar a el miembro de Issei con sus senos el se corrio sobre su cara haciendo que ella comensara a tragarlo a tal punto de correrse ella sola asi se decidieron dormir quedando exaustos

...mañana siguente...

Issei deperto con Kuroka a su lado recordando lo sucedido

El se levanto muy despacio desidiendo no levantarla llendo a las duchas ya ahi escucho que alguien entro detras de el

-Ise-

-Akeno-

Ella y el entraron a la tina que era enorme tomaron su ducha con un par de juegos y risas para salir a ponerse el uniforme de instituto

Asi se encontraron con Kuroka y cada quien se fue a su habitacion

-buenos dias Rita-

-buenos dias Issei-sama aqui esta su uniforme listo

-Rita ya hablamos sobre el sama-poniendola contra la pared besandola apacionadamente

-no recuerdas esto- quitandoce la tualla de la sintura subiedo su falda bajando sus bragas

-Rita lo recuerdas cierto-

-si Issei-penerendola haciendo que ella soltara leves gemidos -mas por favor-decia muy sonrrojada asi paso el lo iso mas rapido y aumentando la fuerza de las envestidas por un tiempo separandose de ella sacando su pene -me vengo-ella rapidamente mete su pene en su boca habiendo que el se corra junto con ella

-ooo que bien-dicen los dos después de eso se cambiaron en este caso Issei su puso su uniforme al completo (#NA. Issei no lleva la camisa roja de siempre ni tenis solo lo reglamentario como Kiba pero sin moño#)

El y las chicas bajaron a desayunar después de lavarse los dientes ellos salieron y vieron a Thoms quien le dijo que los llevaría al instituto ellos subieron a la limusina y después del viaje de 15 minutos bajaron de la Limusina llamando mucho la atención de los estudiante y se escuchaban mucho murmullos como

-que guapo es el chico, crees que tenga novia, lo invitare a salir- pero por parte de los hombres se escuchaban cosas como que sexi o que pechos cosas pervertidas que el castaño tomo muy mal pero no mostro que se enojo solo siguio con su sonrrisa caminando hasta la direccion junto con Kuroka y Akeno Llegando ahi el le dijo que si los podia poner en la misma clase a lo que el director accedio al saber quien era

... salón 2-C ...

-atencion chicos hoy tendremos 3 estudiates nuevos, pasen por favor- Asi pasaron los tres haciendo que los alumnos y alumnas se alborotaran un poco

-silencio, presentense por favor-

-mi nombre es Kuroka Brooks soy sobrina de Hikari Brooks sean amables si-haciendo que los chicos murmuraran cosas pervertidas haciendo que Issei se molestara pero no lo mostro

-mi nombre es Akeno Himejima cuiden de mi-igualmente murmuraron obscenidades haciendo que Issei se molestara

-mi nombre es Issei Brooks hijo de Hikari Brooks- todos murmuraron cosas como

-ooo es cierto es el chico de las revistas y que salió en televisión junto a su madre wau no pensé que vendría a esta escuela-

-bueno siéntense hasta atrás por favor-así todo transcurrio con normalidad hasta el descanso que los bombardiaron de preguntas entonces se escuchó a una joven de cabello platedo

-disculpen se encuentra aqui Issei Brooks-

-si esta por alla- dijeron algunas chicas

-disculpe buchou quiere verlo-

-ok vamos- con una sonrisa pero la chica al ver a Kuroka se sorprendió y dijo

-nee-sama-

-oooo Shirone tengo que explicartelo-

-ok- y asi salieron y fueron al club del ocultismo

Toc toc -pase-

-buchou aquie esta-

-gracias Koneko, veo que bienes con compañia Sekiryutei-

-aaa pero si eres tu wou cuanto cresiste hermana del impostor-

-olle hoy no quiero pelear solo quiero proponerte algo, pero vamos toma aciento- los cuatro se sentaron Issei, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias ya que Koneko se quedo de pie

-ammm dime que propuesta-

-aaaa nesecito que llege el resto de mi sequito- sin mas esperaron unos 2 minutos y

Toc Toc -pasen- entrando fue Kiba y otras dos personas

-ellos son mi sequito, presentense-

-mi nombre es Seline Termen soy la Reyna de Rias Gremory- -mi nombre es Kiba Yuto un honor soy el caballero de Rias Gremory-

-mi nombre es Asia Argento Arfil de Rias Gremory un gusto-

-yo soy Koneko Toujo torre de Rias Gremory-

-Un honor conocer a la nobleza de Gramory-sempai

–mi nombre es Issei Brooks ella es Akeno Himejima y ella Kuroka-

-asi que esta con tigo la asecina de clase SS-dice Rias molesta

-lo esta, ella esta con migo pese a quien le pese Gremory-sempai-

-debo capturarte en nombre de nuestro Mhou-sama-

-intentalo y mueres-sacando de golpe parte de su aura que iso estremeser a quien estubo cerca

-te reto a un duelo mi sequito y yo contra ti-

-y que gano yo-

-nada que te ballas con ella sin que informe al Inframundo-

-jajaja me cres tan idiota- dice burlonamente

-se que cuando te derrote iras corriendo a decirle al impostor- -entonses obtendras una de mis piezas, pero si yo te derroto seras mi esclavo y puliras mis zapatos con tu lengua cada dia-

-jajajaja ok no usare nada de armas ni la Bost Gear para no humillarte demasiado-asi el creo una dimencion de bolsillo lo mas rapido que pudo asi entraron en ella

-vamos entonses-primero ataco Kiba lo mas tapido que pudo con su espada demoniaca pero fue ta humillante ver como se pasa de largo golpeandolo con ta solo un dedo en su nuca dejandolo asi inconciente

-kiba, ya veras-lanzándose a gran velocidad tratando de golpearlo pero nuevamente intento fallido por parte de Koneko dandole un leve golpe en la nuca

-vamos no quieres ver a todo tu sequito caer o si-esquibando una bola del poder de la destruccion

La reyna de Rias le arroja un torrente de agua para luego arrogarle unas bolas de fuego pero como si no fuera nada salta a donde ella y la golpea en medio de pecho haciendo asi que quedara fuera de combate quedando asi solo Rias y Asia

-lista para rendirte-

-me rindo- diciendo eso regresaron a la academia y dando una sorpresa todos estaban bien sin tierra ni nada

-comp es que no paso nada

-a esa dimencion solo transporta nuestra mente y proyecta cuerpos falsos puedo cortarte la cabeza dentro y seguiras bien aquí- eso sorprendio a todos

-bueno dejando eso de lado quiero a Koneko-

-que? si te la piensas llevar-

-bueno chillona solo quiero que hable con Kuroka para que ella le explique lo que paso solo sera por hoy mañana la traeré de vuelta- ella asintio con la cabeza

-bueno me voy ya que nos esperan- Rias y su sequito los acompañaron a la entrada ya que tambien se iban viendo asi una limusina

-Issei-sama lo esperaba- dice Rita

-hola Rita, diles que preparen una habitacoon nueva tenemos un invitada de honor-

-lo que ordene- subiendo asi todos a esepcion de Rias y su sequito que se quedaron mas que sorprendidos al ver que los esperaba una Limusina

... Mancion Brooks ...

Issei habia dejado a Kuroka y a Koneko solas el se encontro a Rita que le dijo

-Issei podemos, las señoritas no estan-

-ooo Rita apenas lo hicimos en la mañana pero me parece perfecto si asi lo quieres entrando en su despacho poniendola de espalda subir su falda y ya saben pero lo que sucedio fue algo que no imaginaron al ver a Koneko entrar si querer

-que esta pasando aqui-Issei se separo rapidamente y subio sus pantalones, Rita se acomodo el vestido de Maid y se quedo mirándola

-Koneko-chan nesecito pedirte un favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste aqui por favor-

-lo siento pero tengo que decirselo a Akeno-san-

-bueno si asi lo quieres-dendole una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarla

-que ases Issei-dice Rita

-solo le quite sus recuerdos de lo que vio, ahora pongamosla en el pasillo sin que nadie nos vea- asi paso la encontro Kuroka ya que estaba un poco preocuapada por ella tenia mucho que no regresaba entonses la llevo a un cuarto quedándose dormida con ella

...habitación de Issei...

Se ve a Issei y Akeno desnudos besándose apacionadamente

-ooo eres la mejor Akeno-dice Issei

-no tu si eres el mejor-asi se paso la noche

...Instituto Khou...

Llegando nuevamente en la limusina pero ahora con Koneko de nuevo se escuchan murmullos y de más a lo que no le toman importancia

-Koneko nos vemos-dice Kuroka

-si- Así fueron a su salón y todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el descanso quienes Issei, Kuroka, Akeno salieron al patio para sentarse en el césped Issei en medio y ellas dos a su lado

-oye Issei con quien te casaras primero-pregunta Akeno

-no crees que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso?-

-por el momento solo quiero disfrutar la vida con ustedes-recostándose en el pasto, ellas lo imitaro

-disculpe usted es Issei Brooks-

-si quien me busca-

-soy Tusubaki vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la presidenta quiere hablar con usted-

-ok- se levanta y sus acompañantes hacen lo mismo

-a solas-dice Tusubaki

-Ellas tienen que ir con migo son mis acompañantes si no que tu Rey venga hacia aquí-

\- que dices-

-lo que escuchaste-

-está bien pueden venir-

...salón del consejo estudiantil...

-Issei Brooks mi nombre es Sona Shitori residente del consejo estudiantil-

-mi nombre es Issei Brooks un honor conocerle-

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima un gusto-

-mi nombre es Kuroka un gusto-

-así que es verdad que tienes a un demonio renegado con tigo y aparte de clase SS-

-si era eso es verdad y no pienso entregarla a ningún demonio si esa es tu intensión-

 **Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo si quieren que la tia de Issei este en su harem díganmelo en los comentarios bye mañana actualizamos**


	5. Chapter 5

-no, esa no es mi intencion queria saber si tu quieres ser parte de mi sequito-

-jajaja porsupuesto que no- eso sorprendio en sobre manera a Sona -quien cres que soy-

-entonses sera por la fuerza- al decir eso entro su sequito al completo e intento atrapar al castaño que esquibaba como si nada los ataques que le lanzaban de todo tipo patadas golpes -me estoy aburriendo asi que, Kuroka por favor- asi fue como Kuroka alejo a todos con una barrera de lo que parecia ser Senjutsu

-dime si solicita algo de mayor importansia Sona-chan- dejándola desconcertada Después de eso Issei fue a su salón y las horas de clase pasaron con normalidad a la salida se escuchaban murmullos de que Issei mantenía una relación con las dos chicas (que era cierto pero nadie sabía) Así hasta que unas chicas se acercaron a castaño pidiéndole salir

-mmm creo que por esta vez no podre sera para la proxima- desia con una radiante sonrisa

-ok-decian enbobadas

-disculpe Buchou quiere hablar con unsted- dice la reyna de Rias

-ok vamos a ver que se le ofrese-

...Club del Ocultismo...

Toc Toc

-pase por favor-

-buenas tardes Gremory-sempai-dice Issei

-buenas taredes Ise-

-diculpe mi atrevimiento pero usted no me puede llamar asi-

-pero por que? -

-usted no es un amigo o familiar para nombrarme de esa manera-

-esta bien Brooks-san-

-eso esta mucho mejor-

-o y tus chicas?-

-se fueron directamente a la limusina cosa que no le importa con todo respeto-

-si me importa, disculpen me pueden dejar a solas con el- todos los presentes salieron a esepcion de Issei y Rias

-ahora si te queria proponer algo-

-mmmm que sera dime- siendo sarcástico

\- ella comenso a desnudarse quedando solo en ropa interior

-que te pasa-dice Issei

-te ofresco mi cuerpo acambio de que te unas a mi sequito-

-olle no tienes por qué hacer eso-

-eso es un si- muy emocionada

-no, pero tampoco esta bien que tengas que rebajar tu dignidad solo por adquirir una pieza-

-estas diciéndome que no soy suficiente-

-aaa no es eso si no que no lo are solo porque te me desnudes asi como asi-

-largo largo no quiero verte maldito no se qué estoy haciendo largo-

-olle tranquila eres muy atractiva y tienes muy buen cuerpo pero considera que si yo me convierto en un demonio sera porque me maten que es casi impocible-

-osea que te soy atractiva-

-aaa maldita sea que quieres que te diga-

-que te gusto y que quieres ser mi lindo sie...- antes de que terminara se escuchó un puertaso dejándola sola en el club, ya apunto de llegar a la salida fue alcanzado por la pelirroja que solo iba en ropa interior

-vamos aceptame por favor-

-olle toma- dandole el saco de el uniforme -diablos me sali semi desnuda y aun hay estudiantes- se escucharon cosas pervertidas ella solo se iso bolita en el suelo

-o vamos ven-cargandola llebandola a la limusina dejandola ahi

-olle voy por tu uniforme no salgas por favor que ya mucha gente te avisto-

-si- muy avergonzada, serrando la puerta -Issei-sama nos vamos-

-aun no voy por su ropa y nos vamos-

-lo que ordene- el le toco la mejilla suavemente haciendo que se sonrrojara

-te recompenzare hoy en la noche por tu buen trabajo, a y habisa para que tengan un cuato listo para esta pelirroja idiota-

-claro- con nerviosismo, el fue a toda prisa por la ropa de Rias y regreso a la limusina

-toma-dandole su ropa, entrando y despues Rita

-gracias pero no habise a mi noblesa-

-ya les dije algo asi que no te preocupes, ahora si vamonos Thoms-

-lo que ordene-

-olle es cierto que eres millonario- -bueno yo no lo soy mi madre si-

-o ya veo pasa algo paresido con migo-

-si estoy enterado de todo-

-me investigaste-

-no solo que me llego hace mucho una propuesta millonaria para que pidiera tu mano-

-QUE?-

-lo que escuchaste he echo muchos trabajos para los demonios especialmente los Gremory y tu padre me ofrecio tu mano pero no hacepte ya me ocurrio un caso parecido y no querria dos-

-de quien-

-como veras ella es Akeno la chica que querias como Reyna pero que yo impedi-

-si lo recuerdo-

-bueno ella es mi novia y futura esposa ya como también lo es Kuroka-

-entiendo no se demuestran mucho su afecto-

-o claro que lo hacemos pero no en la escuela bueno no por ahora- dice Issei que vio un poco de desepcion en la cara de Rias

-hemos llegado- dice Akeno

-bajemos entonces-

-o por satan es casi tan grande como el castillo de mis padres-

-nya~ deberias ver la mancion de España, esto no es nada comparado con la de ahi-

-maldita sea creo que es enorme-

-a mi madre le gusta lo grande y lugoso, pero vamos entremos- asi entraron y paso la tarde con risas y de mas solo que la pelirroja no se sentia muy ajustó

...cuarto de Issei por la noche...

Pues aqui estaba Issei dando su recompensa a Rita no esperando una llegada

-Issei no se resistira-abriendo la puerta de golpe irrumpiendo serrandola por detras quedando perplega al ver a Issei teniendo relaciones con su maid personal

-que esta pasando aqui-

-a no puede ser que tu y tu sequito no saben tocar- separándose de Rita poniéndose su bóxer viendo a Rias desnuda

-como que mi sequito, no me dijas que Koneko?-

-maldita sea, si lo vio pero le borre la memoria de lo que vio-

-pero mantienes una relacion con la servidumbre-

-ella no es solo la servidumbre como tu la llamas-dice molesto -es mi mujer y más que eso, no he querido decirles a Akeno y Kuroka por que se me hacía divertido todo esto pero yo la amo y eso no cambiara-

-que idioteses dices jajaja quien diria que te gustan las cosas sin cla...- dejandola a mitad sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el rostro mandandola a volar rompiendo la puerta (#muchos dirán que es algo asi como machismo pero a mí me pareció el golpe ideal para lo que dijo y lo de Rita pues creo que es padre no#)

-ahora demonio sal de mi hogar ahora- apunto de explotar haciendo que todos salieran a ver que paso pero vieron como Issei avia golpeado fuertemente a Rias y la corria viendo tambien a una Rita en sabanas

-Issei me puedes explicar que paso aqui-dice Akeno muy enojada

-nya~ el pequeño Ise se divertia con Rita era mas que obio que eran mas que trabajador y jefe-

-si eso era obio pero por que la golpeo de esa manera y la esta corriendo-

-LARGATE-grita Issei demaciado enojado

-Issei tranquilo no pasa nada ven vamos- dice Akeno relagandolo un poco

-lo siento no debi insultar a Rita-san-

-entonses yo tambien te debo una disculpa, por golpearte-

-me golpeaste con toda tu fuerza?-

-jajaja apenas si recarge mi mano sobre tu rostro jajaja-

-pense que habias usado por lo menos la mitad de todo tu poder-

-jajajaja nunca lo aria contra ti jajajaja-

-pero creoo que ya hay que dormir,todos regresen a sus habitaciones- despues de eso todos a esepcion de Issei y Rias se retiraron

-quieres dormir con migo por lo sucedido- dice Issei sin exprecion alguna

-me encantaria-dice muy emocionada Rias despues de eso fueron a otra habitacion ya que esa quedo sin puerta revostandose sobre la nueva cama Issei solo con boxers quedando de frente a Rias que estaba totalmente desnuda

-tus pechos son lindos-dice Issei mirando sin remordimoento alguno acercando su mano hacia uno de ellos tocandolo a su placer

-te gustan-pregunta Rias descaradamente con un sonrrojo notable

-son agradables-

-puedes hacer algo mas que tocar-

-lo siento pero no-

-se a donde va todo esto y la verdad no nesesito de sexo como podras ver, tampoco dinero-

-jajaja ok entonses creo que hay que dormir-

...mañana siguiente instituto Khou...

Issei como siempre soendo atosigado por chicas que el evitaba con una sonrrisa se decia que era mas popular que Kiba, todo el dia transcurrio con normabilidad hasta la salida

-chicas ahi que ir al club de Rias esto se pondra muy bueno-

-claro Ise- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo siguiendo a Issei hasta el club

Toc Toc

-pase- dice Rias un poco nerviosa

-Rias vengo a ver el expectaculo espero no te incomode-

-ya estas aqui-despues de eso ellos se sentaron en el sofa que estaba a espaldas de la ventana tomando un poco de te con el sequito de Rias a sus espaldas, de pronto un sirculo magico aparecio revelando a una Maid de cabello platino

-Rias-sama vengo por lo de su compromiso con Raiser-sama-

Sin aver notado a Issei y sus Chicas pero mirando levemente se lanzo a Issei -Ise mi pequeño, tantos años y tu tia-

-Grayfia si demaciados y muy bien gracias por preguntar-

-me pueden explicar que esta pasando- dice Rias desconsertada

-a esque yo lo conoci desde hace años le ayude un poco en su entrenamiento por ordenes de Sirzechs-sama y le tome mucho cariño-

-creo que entiendo-dice Rias un poco sorprendida

-pero te repito que si vienes por mi compromiso con Raiser no me cazare- Rias quedo mas que sorprendida por ver que Grayfia la ignoraba completamente diriguiendo toda su atencion a Issei que le contaba todo lo que paso pero mas que eso, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas como si nadie estubiera ahi, depronto un circulo magico aparecio sobre el suelo del club saliendo un torrente de llamas dejando ver a un hombre rubio, ente los 23 o 22

-mi amada Rias ase ya tiempo que no te veo espero y esta ves aceptes mi compromiso con tigo y nos cazemos-pero el voltea hacia atras al escuchar una risilla de Grayfia y al ver lo que pasaba queda mas que perplego, Issei tocaba a Grafya en el rostro haciendo que esta riera

-Grayfia-san?-pregunta Raiser

-o Raiser-sama ya llego no me di cuenta, Ise te buscare pronto para que sigamos platicando te quiero-dandole un beso el la frente

-que le pasa Grayfia por que quiere tanto a ese demonio de clase baja-

-jajajajaja yo un demonio te ase falta entrenamiento si te das cuenta yo no soy un demonio-

-que dijiste- muy enogado -entonses que haces aqui-

-a solo venia a ver a Grayfia y ver como resolvian su compromiso-

-bueno dejando a ese estupido humano veo que conseguiste nuevas piezas Rias espero poder acostarme con ellas- refiriéndose a Kuroka y Akeno

-Raiser creo que debes parar si no quieres un problema-dice Rias recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior

-jajaja me estas retando- sin ver el rostro muy enojado de Issei pero sin hacer nada

-creo que los de ella son mucho mas grandes que los tuyos, desearia poder ha...- se detubo al sentir una gran cantidad de aura proveniente del castaño

-di una palabra mas de mis chicas y te corto la lengua-

-jajajaja un sucio humano quiere callarme-

-Raiser-sama yo creo que seria mejor que dejara al Ise empas por su propio bien-

-Ise? quien es el Grayfia-san-

-el se el Sekyriutei actual y el mas fuerte de todos los tiempos-

-vamos Grayfia aun estoy por debajo de los mas poderosos-

-el Sekyriutei? asi que tu eres la persona a la que temen los demonios que tan solo estar a tu presencia caeríamos a tus pies? es cierto que el mismo Sirzechs Lucifer se a rendido como si fuera un niño asustado?-

-jajaja ese inutil jajajaja lo siento Grayfia pero es verdad-

-jajaja un sucio humano en verdad temia al escuchar tu nombre o cuando mi padre nos conto una de tus aventuras siendo un pequeño aun, pero ahora que te veo siento lastima por ti-el sintio una aura tan fuerte que todos calleron al suelo sin esepcion destruyendo lo que tenia a su alrrededor

-Issei creo que ya esta no?- pregunta Akeno

-nya~ es cierto Ise ya aprendio su leccion- dejando asi de liberar su aura todos se levantaron del suelo y vieron a un Raiser pegado a la pared temblando de miedo

-sin duda Issei-kun es una amenaza-dice Kiba muy asustado y con una sonrrisa fingida

-Raiser-sama renuncia a su compromiso con Rias-sama-

-No el compromiso sigue en pie- relagandose un poco

-entonses abra un Raiting Game, sera dentro de dies dias para veneficio de Rias -sama-

-Rias creo que deberias rendirte yo tengo a mi noblesa al completo- tronando los dedos haciendo aparecer su noblesa

-olle tu reina es atractiva sin duda-dice Issei mirando a la reina de Raiser

-quee-dice Raiser mirando con muchos nervios a Issei

-que la quiero-dice haciendo que raiser se pusiera muy nervioso

-si asi lo quieres tomala-

-que Raiser-sama usted no me puede aser eso yo le e servido por años sin replicar-

-eso no me interesa con calmar a el aria lo que fuera asi que ve con el-

-nya~ deja de jugar con la niña se meara en los pantalones sentandose sobre el regaso de Issei-

-era un broma marica haci que deja de temblar-

-entonses esta decidido se ara un Raiting Game dentro de diez duas para saber el destino de Rias-sama-

-olle Grayfia vendras a comer-

-claro Ise-

-marica bienes a comer-

-si lo quieres asi-

-tsk Rias vienes-

-si- sacando su telefono celular llamando a alguien

-Rita tendrenos Invitados manda otra limusina a el Instituto comeran con nosotros-

^claro Issei-sama^ colgando el telefono y dicendo

-ok vienen por nosotros en 15 minutos- Pasando los 15 minutos los recogieron dos limusinas negras ellos subieron llegando a la mancion se quedaron sorprendidos a espcion de los que vivian hai y los que conocian la mancion

-bien venidos- los recibio una maid muy hermosa conocida como Rita

-Rita esta todo listo-

-por supuesto Issei-sama- despues pasaron al comedor enorme donde cada quien tomo su lugar asi paso la hora de la comida y Raiser se retiro junto a su sequito dejando a el sequito de Rias inclullendo a Grayfia y ella junto con las personas que vivian hai Rias se retiro con su sequito dejando a Grayfia y Issei solos en la sala despues de unos minutos las chicas de Issei se fueron a sus cuartos para que ellos platicaran mejor

-que te parece si vamos a mi despacho-

-claro Ise hay platicaremos mas agusto- retirandose a su despacho

-olle Grayfia me entere de que te casaste despues de todo con Sirzechs-

-si pero fue hace unos años y la verdad solo lo hice por peticion de mis padres ya que haci fortaleceriamos los clanes- -entonses aun te conservas pura?-

-sabes que si-

-jajaja aun esperas al indicado-

-si solo que Sirzechs a intentado de todo para acostarse con migo pero esto solo le pertenece a alguien-recorriendo con su mano su cuerpo sensualmente

-y si se puede saber a quien le pertenece-

-tu sabes que a ti te esperare por siempre-

-creo que la espera termino no quiero que estes con nadie mas- acercandose a ella por la espalda abrazandola tocando delicadamente su cintura besandole el cuello volteandola hasta quedar frente a ella

-Grayfia deja todo y ven con migo yo te protegeria si es lo que te preocupa nadie puede hacer nada en contra mia si lo haces estarias con migo por siempre-

-lo siento Ise sabes que lo desearia pero me es impocible yo estoy casada con el por veneficio del inframundo-

-si es eso retare a Sirzechs a un duelo por ti y por Rias, Raiser y Sirzechs contra mi haci seria mas facil-

-no Ise yo ya tengo un lugar y es en el Inframundo perdoname sabes que te amare por siempre ahora las cosas cambian-

-yo no te espero sino tu me esperas-

\- ja que ironico- sellando sus labios en un beso al principio un poco seco pero se fue intensificando

-siempre te esperare cuando estes lista ire por ti y peleare por ti-

-te quiero-desapareciendo en un circulo magico

...al dia siguiente Instituto Khou...

Issei estaba en el descanso bajo a un arbol jugando con Akeno que estaba sentada en su regaso

-jajaja-se reian los dos, Akeno en un impulso se hacerco al rostro de Issei besandolo apacionadamente, muchos estudiantes los vieron pero a ellos no les importo y sigueron el lo suyo dejando asi muy desepcionados a muchos y muchas ya que su nuevo principe del Instituto estaba en una relacion con una One-sama despues de que se escuchara el timbre que informaba que era hora de regresar a clase ellos decidieron saltarse las clases siguientes quedandose en el patio debajo de ese arbol besandose entre ratos

-por que no estan en sus clases- interrumpe una chica que conocian bien

-vamos Sona sientate a relajarte un poco creo que estas muy estresada por perseguir al par de idiotas pervertidos- sentandose a un lado de el castaño serrando sus ojos quedándose dormida durante las horas siguientes

-olle creo que se durmio-dice Akeno

-si lo iso vamos por nuestras cosas casi es hora de irnos levantandose los dos se diriguieron tomados de las manos hacia el edificio tomando sus cosas saliendo de hai segundos antes de tocar sona se despierta diciendo

-o dije que iria al baño-quedando perpleja al escuchar que el timbre anunciaba la salida -maldita sea uf me dejaron aqui- se fue por sus cosas

-Kuroka por que no saliste a el descanso-

-por que me falto un trabajo por entregar y la verdad decidi hacerlo antes de llegar a casa por que tengo que hacer algo muy importante-

-entiendo-Issei se detubo de golpe -balla es la primera ves que Rias no me molesta-

-nya~ creo que nadie de su sequito vino a la escuela-

-ja es cierto tal ves sea porque este entrenando-

-tal ves-dijo Akeno

"se habra olvidado de que mañana cumplimos dos años de novios puff espero que no" pensaba Akeno

"Jajaja se divertira al saber que le tengo algo muy lindo para nuestro aniversario" Mas tarde en la mansión Issei salió a dar una vuelta a la ciudad ya un poco tarde como por las 7:48 o algo asi Issei pasa por un parque y decide tomar asiento

-a que bien se siente estar aqui sentado por la noche sin ruido alguno me recuerda cuando jugaba con Irina- recordando viejos momentos Issei siente una presencia conocida

-o valla si es Reynare uno de mis jugetes favoritos- recordando como se la pasaba burlandose cuando se enojaba en Grigory

-maldita sea pense que no notarias mi presencia- saliendo de entre los arboles

-jajaja como va todo por Grigory-

-bien Azazel-sama me ha pedido que venga por ti para una mision de algunos dias-

-lo siento pero no podre poder mañana es un dia muy importante para mi y Akeno asi que lo siento-

-aun sigues con la hija de Baraquiel-sama-

-jajaja claro ella es y sera mi mujer ideal por el resto de mi vida, aunque creo que sabes sobre mi harem-

-si algo me comento Azazel-sama- dice algo desanimada, el la toma por la barbilla y le da un beso apacionado que ella responde de la misma manera

-veo que aun recuerdas lo que paso en Grigory-

-como olvidarlo yo cai por la abaricia pero si hubieras existido en ese tiempo de seguro lo ubiera echo por ti-

-nada de lambisconerias he-

-jajaja asia ti no bromes pero cambiando de tema Azazel-sama me ordeno que te llevara con el para comparar la Boost Gear con la Divine Dividing-

-a con ese idiota creido, quisiera romperle el culo para que se baje de su nube, el imbesil de Azazel aun no sabe que es el nieto del lucifer original-

-aun no-

-olle dile a Azazel que lo visitare pasado mañana ok-

-ok le aviso espero que te diviertas mañana- Issei la tomo de la sintura dandole un apacionado beso y tocando su trasero con una mano

-extrañaba esa sensacion- y asi Reynare desaparecio un un circulo magico En la mancion Issei apenas entrando pudo notar que su querida tia se encontraba esperandolo

-o tia que gusto verte-dandole un fuerte abraso y beso en la mejilla

-mi Ise he venido de paso a darte un regalo-

-enserio pense que te quedarias un tiempo-

-no de echo ya me tengo que ir solo toma esto- dandole unas llabes

-unas llabes?-

-no solo eso si no que te he comprado un auto de echo vamos a verlo- fueron a la cochera y lo que Issei vio fue algo que lo dego sorprendido un Lamborghini Aventador en color negro con luces de neón azules

-tia no hubieras comprado esto-

-no te preocupes por el dinero preocupate por mañana y tu sita espero que te balla increible sabes que te amo eres como mi hijo por eso disfrutalo y ya ok-

-ok gracias tia pero y el permiso y lo papeles, si se conducur pero no he sacado aun mi permiso-

-no te preocupes por eso todo arreglado dentro del auto esta todo lo que nesesitas sin mas me voy que se me hase tarde-asi se fue su tia en una limusina que paso por ella, Issei reviso los papeles si todo estaba bien y decidio hacer algo subio y fue por Akeno cuando regreso con ella se sorprendio y dijo

-te compraste un auto-

-no jajajaja mi tia si, pero quiero estrenarlo con tigo-

-si vamos- asi Issei le abrio la puerta del coche a Akeno y el subio ensendiendolo saliendo de la cochera a una velocidad moderada

-wou si que se siente bien- despues de dar unas vueltas por la ciudad regresaron a la Mancion y fueron a la habitacion de Issei, en la mañana muy temprano Akeno se intento levantarse mas temprano para darle una sorpresa a Issei, pero la sorpresa se la llebo ella al ver que el no estaba

-o maldicion- entonses escucho un ruido y vio entrar a Issei con un gran ramo de rosas y una caja pequeña

-Buenos dias mi amor- dandole un beso en los labios y entregandole el ramo

-o Issei te amo no sabes cuanto-

-claro que lo se pero no te pongas asi es un dia para celebrar mira te compre esto- Incandose frente a ella y abriendo la caja que al parecer era muy elegante, lo que la caja contenia era un hermoso collar con una gema roja y alrrededor de el verdes al parecer muy caro pero tambien unos pendientes a juego

-Issei no lo ubieras echo-

-claro que si tu lo vales todo-

-te amo-

-bueno hay que cambiarnos o quieres ir en pijama-

-perdon pero a donde?-

\- a tonta a donde sea hoy podemos ir a donde sea no te preocupes?-

-ok me cambiare- saliendo de esta habitacion para ir a la suya "Rapido me cambio y preparo todo para su regalo" pensaba Akeno

-a que me pongo mmmm ya se- Issei practicamente tenia toda su ropa afuera con Rita a un lado el se desbistio quedando solo en boxers y calsetines se puso un pantalon azul claro entubado no mucho pero si algo una camisa de cuadros roja con negro doblada de las mangas unos tenis modernos de color grises con blanco y toques negros (#NA. eran unos Nike Air Max por si se quieren dar una idea#) y una gorra de la misma marca gris con la palomo blanca hacia atras(#NA. era nike pero lo de enfrente plano como las que se unsan hoy en dia#) y un reloj mido analogico de oro (#NA. Issei es millonario asi que no le veo el problema#) -Rita como me veo-

-Issei-sama usted se ve increible a mi parecer-

-mi Rita- besandola apacionadamente

-llegara tambien tu momento lo sabes no?-

-claro asi como le dije unos años atras lo esperare-

-te amo bueno guardo esto y me voy si-

-dejelo lo ago yo-

-claro que no Rita yo ise el desorden asi que yo lo recojo-

-mire mejor los dos para que asi sea mas rapido-

-ok- asi pasaron unos cuantos minutos

-listo bueno me voy-dandole un beso breve pero tierno

-bye- En la entrada Issei esperaba a Akeno en eso ella baja y Issei ve lo hermosa que se veia usando ropa casual ella venia vestida de una manera casi igual a la de Issei hasta parecia que se pucieron de acuerdo Llevaba puesto un pantalon del mismo color al de el pero agustado que hacia resaltar su figura, una camosa negra de tirantes sobre esta una de cuadros rosas con negros unos tenis de la misma marca a la de el pero esta ves gris con rosa y una pulsera que asia juego con el collar y los pendientes y si cabello iba atado con un liston rosa

-o te ves hermosa- cargandola de las piernas y besandola asi -no tu si te ves muy guapo-

-jajaja te creo nos vamos-bajandola y abriendo la puerta del auto ella subio y despues el -mi amor a donde quueres ir-

-mmmm antes me puedes llevar a la academia esque olvide algo-

-no podria ser el Lunes–

-no antes esta el deber-

-lo que ordenes- encendiendo el coche y con rumbo hacia la Academia llegando Issei se llevo una sorpresa ya que en la entrada habia unas chicas sosteniendo una cartel que decia: "Issei gracias por estos dos años te amo me haces muy feliz te amo" Y muchas fotos de ellos guntos

-gracias Akeno te amo-

-eso no es todo bajemos-Issei bajo del auto y entraron a la academia ya dento habian mas chicas que le dieron una caja Issei la abrió y vio dos libros un era de fotos etc y otro de cosas que Akeno le habia escrito el la abrazo y la beso despues de eso Akeno se puso delante de el y una chica le entrego una caja que se veia elegante ella la abrio y el vio unos anillos de oro con una leve linea que parecia de plata uno un poco mas pequeño y otro un poco mas grande -con esto se que estaremos guntos por siempre

-poniendole un anillo -para siempre

-poniendole a ella el otro besandola apacionadamente

-te amo-

-igual Ise te amo con todo mi corazon- ellos subieron al coche luego de agradecer y de que Issei tomara sus cosas se fueron a Tokio no fue mucho camino ya que Issei tiene un Lamborghini pasearon vieron muchas cosas templos etc comieron en un restaurante un poco elegante y asi pasaron su dia al final Issei le dijo que se ospedarian en un hotel cinco estrellas ya que era muy noche Llegando al hotel Issei fue a la resepcion para pedir una suit dandole una targeta

-disculpe joven su targeta no tiene fondos-

-perdon-

-si lo siento-

-ok permitame-Issei saco su celular que parecia muy moderno y llamo a su tia

^hola Ise como te fue^

-hola todo bien solo que me dicen que mi targeta no tiene fondos-

^mmm creo que no he dado dinero a la targeta^

-oooo entonses-

[en donde estas yo pago todo te doy mis datos ok^

-ok gracias tia- asi paso despues de ese susto todo se pago y Issei y Akeno llegaron a la suit y ellos decidieron tomar un baño en el baño Issei comenso a besar a Akeno

-o Issei veo que vienes muy jugeton-besandolo igual muy apacionadamente

-jajajaa no mucho- ella bajo al su sintura y comenzo a besar el miembro ya erecto de Issei y lo hacia como una profecional Despues de unos 15 minutos el se corrio el su boca ahora el la recosto y comenso a jugar con uno de sus pechos luego bajo a su sintura y comenso a chupar su parte intima ella se corrio y el de nuevo comenso a besar y tocar sus pechos intodujo su pene en la vajina de su amada y le daba fuertes embestidas

-~ahhahhahaa~- gemia fuertemente Akeno

-haahaa si-decia Issei ya muy exitado

-Ise me voy a correr- decia Akeno

-igual yo ha- haci los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo ellos se bañaron y decidieron dormir a la mañana siguiente ellos se fueron a su hogar y asi paso el fin de semana.

 **Espero que les allá gustado perdon por las faltas de ortografia espero que esten listos para la pelea que se abesina otra cosa perdon por no aber actualizado pero lo que paso fue que tube algunos problemas y no pude subirlo pero bueno gracias espero poder actualizar pronto adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado los diez días que se dieron para él Raiting Game de Rias encontrar de Raiser la batalla estaba por comenzar

*soy Grayfia la persona qué será testigo de la batalla* Issei miraba muy atentamente la pantalla el se encontraba en el Consejo Estudiantil con Sona y otra chica que aún no se sabía de quién era

...Campo de Batalla...

*El campo de batalla es una réplica dé él Instituto al que asistía Rias-sama en su beneficio* se escuchó la vos de Grayfia en todo el lugar

*la base de Rias-sama es el salón de el Club de las investigaciones Ocultas, la base de Raiser-sama es el nuevo edificio del Instituto, sin más que el Raiting Game de comienzo* con esas palabras se dio inicio a el Raiting Game, lo único que iso Rias fue poner una cara que le daría miedo a quien sea ella no se imaginaba que Issei la estaría viendo así que lo único que iso fue salir con su nobleza sin ningún plan mientras se dirigía con paso apurado hacia donde se encontraba Raiser, se encontró a 6 peones lo único que iso fue alzar el brazo y a una velocidad increíble que prácticamente nadie vio, Kiba dejo fuera de cómbate a las seis de un sólo corté con su espada demoníaca

*6 peones de Raiser-sama se retiran* Issei se sorprendió más que nadie pues este había peleado con el y en ningún momento hubiera podido hacer lo que iso ahora de pronto regresó a su lugar siguieron caminando y se encontraron a 1 arfil, 2 torres, 2 peones, Issei se encontraba un poco intrigado por cómo fue posible lo de hace un momento se dio cuenta que Raiser prácticamente estaba enviando a sus piezas a lo idiota, si en verdad, porque en ese momento la reyna de Rias alzó sus manos hacia enfrente, apuntando hacia las chicas de Raiser de una mano sacó algo parecido a una lanza de agua y de la otra una de fuego las junto y se creó una un poco más grande, arrogándola hacía las chicas que se encontraba delante suyo

*1 arfil, 2 torres, 2 peones, de Raiser-sama se retiran*

-diablos que mierda es esto es prácticamente inexplicable cuando yo pelee contra de ellos no pudieron hacer nada como es posible que en este momento estén apuntó de terminar con ellos sin esfuerzo- dijo Issei algo sorprendido

-tranquilo Issei-kun creo que debemos ver qué pasa al último de este combate- Dice la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado

-hola creó que sabes mi nombre no?- dijo Issei

-si mi nombre es Tusubaki Shinra creo que aún no me recuerdas-

-lo siento Shinra-sempai no te recuerdo lo siento-

-no te preocupes pero por favor Llámame Tusubaki-

-claro Tusubaki- Después de eso Rias siguió avanzado con su nobleza hasta que llegó a la base de Raiser, el la veía pero no tenía el mismo rostro que hace diez días -mi querida Rias tanto si vernos veo que los rumores son ciertos-

-ja rumores?–

-si rumores que dicen muchas cosas-

-jajaja ya veo a que te refieres y puede que si, muy aparte de eso te rindes-

-falta mucho para que me rinda jaja-

-ok Raiser espero y estés listo-

-Rias crees que me ganarás soy prácticamente inmortal-

-jajaja espero y no te arrepientas de lo que dijiste- Rias formó una esfera de la destrucción de el mismo tamaño de una pelota de ping pong y se la arrojo Raiser ni siquiera se movió grabé error, al hacer contacto con su cuerpo se expandió al tamaño de Raiser consumiéndolo por completo y sin saber nada de el desapareció

*la ganadora de este encuentro es Rias-sama* Issei se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que vio fue el Raiting Game más corto de la historia prácticamente fue algo inexplicable para Sona y Tusubaki, Issei se levantó de su silla diciendo (#NA. esa no es la pelea de las que le hablé#)

-por favor no le digan a Rias que observé su batalla-

-claro- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo después Issei salió de el Consejo Estudiantil

"así que no es una buena para nada he jajaja creo que será interesante jugar con ella, mmm hoy iré con Azazel a ver que quiere el anciano" Issei salió de el Instituto ya que no era una dia de clases subio a su auto y fue a su mansión, le explico a sus chicas que iría a Grigori con Azazel Kuroka le dijo que si podía acompañarlo a lo que el accedió, abrió una brecha y entró junto con Kuroka al salir de la brecha se encontraron con la fortaleza de Grigori pasearon un poco por el lugar hasta toparse con Azazel

-hola anciano-

-nya~anciano-saludando con la mano

-aaaaa por que tardaste tanto en venir Issei-

-a sólo me paseaba por la vida-

-ok, déjame llamar al hakuryuukou para hacer la comparación de sus longinus-

-a maldita sea sigue aquí ese idiota-dijo Issei

-nya~sigue aquí ese idiota- imitó Kuroka

-que has dicho Sekiryuutei espero que estés listo para pelear- -o eso de las peleas no es lo mío pero si así lo quieres hagámoslo marica-

-nya~marica-

-entonces que esperamos- Dice Azazel -que les parece si pelean en nuestra nueva sala que es casi indestructible-

-me parece bien-

-ok-

-nya~ok-

...sala donde se llevara la pelea...

La sala de pelea era enorme y parecía muy bien reforzada habían gradas detrás de la sala donde se veía a varios Ángeles Caídos esa parte también estaba reforzada pero se podía ver todo por un gran ventanal

-hakuryuukou podemos detener esta gran humillación si lo quieres así-

-si no piensas pelear por que crees que te humillare no hay problema te esperaré el tiempo que sea nes...-

-jajajajajaja- se escuchó una fuerte carcajada de parte del castaño -creo que estas muy equivocado si crees que me humillaras, lo dijo por ti no quiero ver tu ego caer de esa manera-

{Balance Breaker} se escuchó la vos de el dragón

-con que así lo quieres-dijo Issei

-Draig Démosle un mínimo por ciento-

[Entiendo sólo espero que no lo destroces tan rápido jajaja] se escucho la vos imponente de el dragón [Balance Breaker] El hakuryuukou rápidamente se lanzo en contra de Issei con un golpe hacia el rostro que Issei recibió sin oponerse el golpe lo mandó a volar golpeándolo fuertemente contra una pared, el se levantó tranquilamente, pero algo no concordaba su armadura no era brillante como aquella ves ni tenía alas no era nada comparada

-donde quedó todo ese poder tuyo jajaja con un sólo golpe y mira como has quedado-

-jajaja-se rió Kuroka que estaba en una grada

-que te sucede-preguntó el Hakuryuukou

-nada sólo que se dejo golpear crees que el es el Sekiryuutei?- la armadura de Issei se disipo

-jajaja no pensé que el poderoso Valí Lucifer se haya creído ese cuento-

-que como sabes quién soy- retirando su casco

-jajaja te e investigado-

-jajaja no me lo imaginaba pero ahora pelearás con el 100 por ciento no?-

-jajaja no usé ni el 3 por ciento y ni siquiera destrozaste el casco, pero si así lo quieres- liberando un torrente de aura roja muy intensa que destruyó prácticamente las sala, toda esa aura se disipo dejando ver una armadura tan roja como la sangre con unas alas muy parecidas a las de Vali pero verdes -[ESTE ES TODO MI PODER EN EL BOOST GEAR]- se escuchaba la vos de Draig con la de Issei, todos vieron asía la armadura al verla como si el fuera lo más increíble que nunca habían visto ellos estaban en el suelo incados por la presión que sentían en ese momento, a excepción de Kuroka por razones que ella no conocía aún

-[AHORA QUIERES PELEAR ENSERIO]- Vali estaba igualmente incado pero con un rostro sádico como nunca

-esto es increíble otro nivel de poder ahora se mi segundo propósito en la vida será matarte así como al gran rojo jajajaja- reía

-[CREO QUE ESTAS MAL AMIGO PERO SERA DIVERTIDO VER COMO PROSPERAS]-(#NA. para los que no entienden muy bien es algo así como que Issei puede dominar casi al 100 el boost gear por eso es como si se combinaran las almas eso traerá consecuencias? No lo sabemos#)la armadura de Issei se disipo por completo

-valla mierda- es lo que dijo Issei, el cae de rodillas y con los ojos apuntó de cerrarse

-nya~ así que aún te cansas al usar el 100 porciento ahi que entrenar mucho mas pequeño-

-jajaja eso parece-

-nya~ creo que debemos irnos-

-ok ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-gracias por venir Issei-dijo Azazel

\- jajaja adiós anciano- Y así si más Kuroka abrió una brecha dimensional y entraron en ella al salir estaban fuera de un restaurante

-creo que tienes hambre-

-nya~si-

-ok pasemos a comer para ir a casa-después de su comida se dirigieron directamente a la mansión

-a por fin hogar- Así ellos entraron pero no se esperaron ver a una persona en especial

-haaaaa que haces en mi casa Rias-

-o vine a decirte que gane el Raiting Game, me costó mucho pero lo logre por poco me vence Raiser, además creo que merezco una recompensa no?-

"Así que por poco he" pensaron todos

-o que bien que lo hallas ganado pero que recompensa puedo darte a cambio-

-tal vez una cita-

-jajaja cita?-

-si que tiene de malo?-

-no estoy de humor como para una cita-

-entonces en otro momento si-

-o posiblemente, Kuroka vamos-

-nya~ si Ise-

-mmm disculpa pero a donde vas-

-ha, pensé que estabas por irte-dice Issei lo más arrogante que pudo ser

-ha si ya me voy- dice Rias y rápidamente sale de la mansión -a que bueno que se fue, Rita-

-si señor-

-no sabes donde esta Akeno-

-si se encuentra en su habitación-

-gracias, prepara el baño por favor Rita, Kuroka espérame en mi habitación si-

-claro pequeño- así tanto Rita como Kuroka se fueron a la habitación de Issei mientras el se dirigió al cuarto de Akeno

-Akeno?- pregunta Issei

-adelante Ise- Issei entra y ve a Akeno haciendo sus deberes de el Instituto, ella vestía con una blusa muy pegada de manga corta un un short de mezclilla corto y pegado

-Hola hermosa-

-Ise- dice con una sonrisa

-que pasa?-

-has hecho los deberes de el Instituto-

-si lo que me preocupa es si Kuroka los a hecho-

-eso creo que lo sabemos de sobra-

-aún no los hace- dos en los dos al mismo tiempo

-sabes creo que mañana será un día muy pesado que te parece si tomamos un baño Rita y Kuroka nos esperan-

-o con que no te has conformado con un trío?-

-jajaja ahora que todo esta bien será mejor disfrutar de mis chicas antes de algo malo ocurra-

-tienes razón vamos a divertirnos- Y así se paso el resto de el día a la mañana siguiente Issei sentía más peso de lo común al abrir los ojos pudo notar que Rita, Akeno y Kuroka estaban acostadas con el, Rita entre sus piernas Akeno y Kuroka en sus costados pero se sentía muy bien ya que todas ellas estaban desnudas el cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de esa sensación un poco más

-mmm que hora es? -pregunta Akeno

-son la 8:37- dice Issei un poco dormido -mierda nos que damos dormidos, corran cambiense ya es muy tarde-

-nya~ hoy no tengo ganas de ir, pequeño dale una excusa a los profesores-

-ok te amo nos vemos después, Rita-

-si? -ella que aún estaba acostada junto a Kuroka

-te amo- haciendo que ella se sonrojara besando a las dos primero Rita y luego Kuroka

-ok vámonos Akeno-

-si- bajaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al coche de Issei -vámonos-

-ok- y así se fueron

...Instituto Khou...

Issei venía llegando en su coche con Akeno muchos que aún no entraban a sus clases lo vieron llegar en el coche pero no se distinguía muy bien quien era y fueron a la entrada para ver más de cerca si era el y Akeno, cuando los vieron bajar todos se sorprendieron ya que era un auto muy caro pero pues después recordaron quien era su madre y lo fueron meditando, al llegar a clase el profesor no les permito entrar a lo que decidieron ir a la azotea de el Instituto donde había unas bancas y se podía pensar mejor, pero ellos estaban ahí para pensar?, ellos sabían que nadie subía ahí

-Akeno eres hermosa- le decía al oído y la besaba con delicadeza y pasión

-tu también lo eres, eres todo para mi Ise- Mientras comenzaba a tocar su pecho y bajaba a su bragueta bajando el cierre poco a poco

-olle alguien podría subir y vernos-

-no importa crea una ilusión o algo ya no aguanto- mientras comenzaba a masajear su ya erecto miembro por enzima de su ropa interior

-sabes que si no me concentro la ilusión se desvanecerá?-

-no importa pero has algo ya-

-ok a la mierda todo- creando así una ilusión con una de sus espadas

[Hasta donde has llegado en la escuela esto es el colmo]

"Tranquilo Draig no hay nadie creo que estamos haciendo nuestros lazos más fuertes sólo eso"

[por que me tocó un portador tan pervertido por que]

"Uff no tienes sueño" mientras tanto Akeno se ponía de rodillas y comenzaba sacando el miembro de Issei chupándolo suavemente de la punta hasta su término y así seguía haciéndolo como toda una experta así estuvo por unos varios minutos, Issei sólo disfrutaba, ellos seguían en lo suyo pero lo que no notaron fue que la ilucion que había creado Issei se desvaneció

-Akeno esto esta genial pero que te parece si comenzamos con la acción-

-claro-dice si pensarlo dos veces, Issei comienza por quitar sus bragas y las pone a un lado de el Akeno se sienta sobre el y empieza a subir y bajar por su miembro con un ritmo lento, acelerándolo con el pasar de los minutos mientras Issei besaba su cuello y tocaba sus pechos por encima de su camisa fue cuando se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el descanso cuando se empezaron a escuchar las pisadas de algunos estudiantes

-mierda Akeno viene alguien creo que no hay barrera-

-o mierda ya casi llegan dejémoslo para después-basándose de el y el guardando su miembro en su pantalón, las puertas se abren y por lo menos 18 a 20 estudiantes tomaban su almuerzo

-olle-dice Akeno

-si que pasa? -ella se ha cerca un poco a su oído y dice

-no tengo mis bragas-completamente roja

-Akeno donde las pusiste?-

-me las quitaste tu yo que se-

-mmm creo que... -miró a su costado derecho y lo que vio fue a Sona sentada a su lado con una cara que le decía te mató

-kaichou-

-me podrían acompañar a el Consejo Estudiantil por favor- con un humor de mil demonios

-claro-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

...Consejo Estudiantil... -me pueden explicar que estaba pasando ahí arriba- -pues kaichou había estudiantes almorzando es muy fácil de identificar eso-

-no me vengas con juegos que es esto- enseñando las bragas de Akeno

-a creo que esa es ropa interior femenina kaichou- con esa respuesta ella prácticamente estaba apunto de explotar, de el enojo pero también sentía celos?

-eso lo se reverendo imbécil pero como es que fueron a llegar ahi-

-sinceramente esas bragas son de Akeno- levantando su falda haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran al mismo tiempo Sona se cubrió pero los demás integrantes de el Consejo Estudiantil iban entrando y prácticamente vieron todo

-que estas viendo idiota- liberando aura descomunal

-nada lo juro nada- volteándose Saji, salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

-ahora suelta su falda-

-a si eso claro-

-que te pasa idiota por que haces eso imbécil- dijeron todas las chicas de la sala a excepción de Akeno

-a pues por que Kaichou quería una explicación y que mejor manera que esta-

-pero eso no era nesesario-

-a mi me pareció más que necesario además Akeno es mi prometida-

-eso es machismo imbécil- todas las chicas estaban que echaban lumbre sin excepción

-Ok ok lo siento Akeno no volverá a ocurrir- tomándola de la cintura y una de sus manos como si estuvieran por bailar un vals y como si se detuviera el tiempo todas pensaron el es tan guapo hacen tan bonita pareja dejándose cautivar por el momento el y ella salieron de la sala

-mierda casi morimos ahí-

-no crees que exageras- dijo Akeno

-Jajaja claro que no pero bueno crea te unas bragas o piensas andar por ahí así como si nada

-Jajaja te estas poniendo celoso Ise-

-no es eso sólo lo ago para no tener que romperle el culo a cualquier idiota-

-sabes que sólo te amo a ti- besándolo apasionadamente

-lo se pero prevenir-

\- ok-

-que te parece si mejor vamos a casa-

-si estoy muy aburrida-

-lo mismo dijo-

-Issei espera- venía corriendo Rias tras ellos

-que pasa?-

-quiero saber si podemos vernos después de clases-

-am iba hacia mi hogar-

\- ok entonces no vemos allá-

-espera no he dicho que si-

-eso para mi es una cita-

-ha oye lleva a tu sequito-

-ok-después de eso Issei subió a su auto junto con Akeno

-Rias no los dejes ir-gritaba Sona pero muy tarde el ya había emprendido su camino

-será mañana lo que ir tengas que decirle no Sona-

-si eso creo, Rias porque actúas de forma distinta cuando él está cerca, pareciera que escondes tu verdadera personalidad-

-Sona sólo te diré una cosa y es que no te importa lo que pace en mi vida si aún respiras es por Leviatán si no ya estarías muerta- esas palabras isieron temblar a Sona ella no era su amiga no eran rivales, ni nada por el estilo, más que rival ella era sólo la sombra de Rias ella conocía muy bien su poder pero por que actuaba de otra manera cuando Issei estaba presente? era más claro que el agua lo hacía solo por interés, si Issei se unía con los demonios serían una gran potencia pero Issei estando de parte de los Ángeles Caídos o de los Ángeles sería una amenaza para ellos

-en que piensas idiota- dice Rias tan arrogante que tan sólo escucharla pensarían que es una niña mimada que obtiene todo en la vida con solo chasquear los dedos, pero pues claro eso mismo es

-nada sólo en cosas del Consejo Estudiantil, sin más nos vemos Rias-

-lo que dijas-haci pasaron las horas de clase y Rias y su séquito estaban saliendo en dirección a casa de Issei pero desde un edificio Sona observaba

-Issei sólo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-

...Mansión Brooks...

-señor lo buscan en la puerta-

-ok muchas gracias Mikano-san-Issei se encontraba en su despacho junto con Rita arreglaba algunos papeles que tenía pendientes

-creo que es la pelirroja idiota-

-tal ves sea ella-

-si mmm pero no sentí su aura me parece más a ...- Issei sale a toda velocidad de el despacho y se dirige a la sala donde lo esperaba su visita

-o tía por que no me avisaste de tu llegada-

-jajaja quería sorprenderte mi chiquitito hermoso-

-creo que ya soy un poco mayor para eso- dice Issei inexplicablemente sonrojado al cien pero por que?

-haci que aún tienes ese típico sonrojo aún recuerdo tu carita cuando te sonrojabas de pequeño pareciera como si uniera sido ayer-

-si sólo tu me puedes hacer sonrojar eres mi madre ahora y te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-

-o mi pequeño- dándole un fuerte abrazo

–sabes que eres mi adoración- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bueno cuanto te quedarás espero que sea mucho tiempo por que tiene mucho que no nos veíamos-

-si me quedaré 1 mes ya que dejé de encargada a Seten-chan haci que no me preocupara quiero disfrutas a mi pequeño-

-jaja no tienes hambre-

-claro pero quisiera ver a esas dos mujeres-

-o señora buenas tardes que gusto- fue lo que dijo Rita que apenas venía entrando a la sala

-o Rita tanto tiempo sin verte te has puesto mucho más linda aún-

-gracias pero creo que no es para tanto señora-

-bueno ya luego hablaremos si-

-ok- se escucho como tocaban el timbre de la entrada principal

-yo abriré-

-ok gracias Mikano-san- después de eso entra el grupo de Rias y ella pero al momento en que Rias vio a la tía de Issei reaccionó como si estuviera muy molesta al par de que su tía iso lo mismo

-o Rias no podemos hablar luego tengo cosas más importantes por hacer-

-creo que es más que adecuado el momento para hablar Issei-

-a mierda- se acerca a al oído de su tía y dice

-puedes ir con las chicas que Rita te guíe subo después tía-

-ok–

-Rita guía la con Akeno y Kuroka si-

-claro señor- haci salieron Rita y la tía de Issei de la sala

-ahora dime Rias de que querías hablar?–

-bueno quería saber si te unirías a mi sequito-

-jajaja de nuevo con eso, no lo haré-

-entonces te quiero retar a una batalla tu contra mi y mi sequito-

-así que pelearas enserio si tu ganas me uno a los demonios sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero si pierdes dejarás de molestarme para siempre ni siquiera me dirigirás la palabra-

-trato echo- dijo al cambiar la expresión de su rostro a uno malvado ella pensaba que ganaría y tal ves lo haría no se puede asegurar nada

-haci que bien luchemos mañana a las 8 de el día tu puedes llamar a quien quieras no me interesa pero entre menos te vean perder será mejor para ti–

-entiendo haci que mañana nos vemos aquí a las 8-

-si- sin más se retiraron dejando muy descorsentado a Issei en verdad pelearia con todas sus fuerzas o era una simple estrategia

...Noche Mansión, cuarto de Issei...

Issei se encontraba sólo en su habitación por que no que no querían molestar a su tía con ruidos de otro tipo

-Ise-

-si –

-puedo pasar-

-adelante- la tía de Issei paso y se recortó a un lado de el

-Issei quisiera pasar la noche aquí-

-si claro no hay problema pero por que-

-sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y sentir tu calor corporal-abrasándolo fuertemente y empezando a quedarse dormida

"mmmm que bien se siente me siento más que protegido cuando me abrasa en verdad la amo ella siempre me a apoyado en todo y en verdad no tengo como pagarle creo que será mejor dormir mañana tengo que pelear contra Rias" Así fue desde muy temprano se levantó a desayunar y lo más esencial el estaba esperando en la sala de su casa ya más que listo

-señor la señorita Rias lo busca-

-si dile que pase a la sala de entrenamientos-

-claro- Issei se dirigió a la sala donde ya se encontraban Rias y su séquito junto a Sona al igual que su séquito

-ha pensé que vendrías sola-

-no creo que ella es más como mi seguidora no le tomes importancia-

-buenos días Sona y compañía-saludando gentil mente con la mano -también los saludo a ustedes grupo de Rias-

-buenos días Brooks-kun- dijeron todos a excepción de una persona

-buenos días Issei-

-buenos días Tusubaki-

-se conocen?- pregunta Sona

-si de echo ya recordé de donde nos conocemos-

-enserio-

-si espero hablar con tigo un poco más tarde si primero déjame arreglar cuentas-

-ok-

-Rias parece que hoy vienes con el reto de ganarme-

-déjame decirte que no es un reto te ganare y serás mi peón hasta el último día de tu vida-

-?, ok eso fue más que obsesivo pero bueno cuando quieras- -entonces empecemos-

-ISSEI ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO-dice la tía de Issei

-pues estoy apunto de iniciar una pelea para saber si me deja de molestar o si me convierto en su peón-

-ha esta bien pensé que estabas por iniciar una orgia- todos pusieron cara de WTF a excepción de Issei

-ok tía puedes decirle a Rita que me preparé el baño?-

-ok suerte pero creo que no la necesitas- antes de irse vio a alguien que se le hacía conocida

-Hola Tusubaki tiempo sin vernos espero que te quedes a comer para platicar un poco-

-claro Hiki-san-

-bueno empecemos ya- Rias se cruzó de brazos a lo que Kiba se lanzó a gran velocidad dando una estocada que rozó en el rostro de Issei Issei abrió sus ojos a más no poder esa velocidad era incomparable si no se hubiera movido no la contaba

-wow creo que eso fue increíble esa velocidad es impresionante-

-gracias- kiba fue cortado en el mismo lugar que Issei pero el ni siquiera pudo ver ese movimiento

-estamos a mano-

-haaaa-gritó desgarradoramente kiba al pasar unos segundos -buchou ayuda-callando desmayado quedando prácticamente fuera de combate-

-ups creo que sin querer lo corté con mi espada sagrada- dijo Issei sarcásticamente

-maldición Koneko- dice Rias

-hai- a una velocidad moderada Koneko se acerca intentando propinar un golpe que desde luego Issei detuvo rompiendo su brazo con la mano izquierda posicionándose para darle un golpe que iba a impactar en su rostro pero antes llegó la reina de Rias lanzando un poderoso ataque de fuego

-uff pero que cerca- dijo Issei

-gracias fukubuchou-

-no tienes de que preoc...-se cortaron sus palabras al sentir que algo la había atravesado

-nunca te distraigas- cayendo muy herida pero Issei apenas si esquivó un golpe de parte de Koneko, casi al instante fue cruzada por una flecha de color verde

-ahora si estoy lista sempai para veng...-

-Koneko- ella al escuchar su nombre dio un salto hacia atrás callendo cerca de Rias

-que eso fue t... - el fue sorprendido por kiba

-ahora si por poco -no te distraigas Issei kun-

-Jajaja para nada-

-bueno esto se esta alargando haci que creo que tengo que irme a otro nivel-

-[Balance Breaker]- de nuevo estaba esa armadura de deslumbraba a cualquiera todos la observaban con admiración, Issei tomó esa oportunidad y golpeó a Kiba tan fuerte que se podía ver en cámara lenta lo que pasaba todos vieron como se agitaba su cabello ya estando en el suelo no se levantó

-vamos Rias aún continuaras- pasando muy cerca de el una esfera de la destrucción -mientras pueda pelear lo haré-

-si así lo quieres- sólo se escucho como se cortó el aire por su vuelo y quedó enfrente de ella con su puño preparado para golpearla

-Jaque Mate- después de esa palabra siguió el golpe que prácticamente la iso trizas ganando automáticamente la batalla, desvaneciendo su armadura caminando hacia la salida

-Tusubaki si gustas esperarme en la sala en lo que tomó una ducha sería increíble-

-claro-

-Akeno y Kuroka bajarán a ayudar con las curaciones gracias por venir- dejando a todos muy impresionados por ver el combate entre el Sekiryutei y la princesa Carmesí, Issei ya estaba en su habitación Akeno y Kuroka ya habían bajado a ayudar con las curaciones

-a maldita sea creo que me costó un poco más usar el Balance Breaker no pude liberar más de un cuarto de mi poder-

-[socio de eso quería hablarte recuerdas que usaste el 100 por ciento de tu poder]-

-si pero que tiene que ver? –

-[de echo tiene que ver demasiado al usar el 100 por ciento te debilitas más de el 50 eso quiere decir que a un costo muy caro]-

-Draig cuanto tiempo podré usar la armadura en una batalla? –

-[por lo menos 2 horas y eso es mucho]-

-mierda nuestro rendimiento bajo mucho-

-[y no sólo eso]-

-hay más-

-[lamentó decirte que si, tengo que decirte que de 200 años que vivirías por mi poder ahora sólo vivirás hasta los 30 años si es que te alejas de las batallas]-

-ósea que entre más use el Balance Breaker más años de vida resto a mi existir? –

-[exacto pero tú sabes cual es la única forma de seguir viviendo más años cierto?]-

-si creo saberla-

-[socio piénsalo es la única forma sabes que Kuroka no puede hacer más por ti lo ha echo durante años y aún así no lo has sabido aprovechar]-

-lo se Draig sabía lo que pasaría lo supe todas esas veces que me decías que no lo hiciera y ahora estoy al borde de la muerte, que ago que puedo hacer si es la única salida me niego-

-[socio es lo único sabes que tienes que dejar de ser humano para que puedas seguir con vida, lo malo es que tus parejas vivirán miles de años y lo sabes bien]-

\- lo se Draig-

(BUENO GRACIAS SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUI ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA QUE ISSEI SE COMBIERTE EN DEMONIO, ÁNGEL, ÁNGEL CAÍDO, DRAGON O ALGO ASI ME GUSTARIA UN COMENTARIO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA TAMBIEN QUERIA PEDIRLESUNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ESQUE LAVERDADE TENIDOALGUNOSPROBLEMAS Y PUES NO HABIA TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD SIN MAS ADIOS)


	7. Chapter 7

Renacimiento?

-[si lo sabes que aras?]-

-no lo se pero tengo que platicatlo con todas las chicas-

-[bueno creo que la primera será tu tía no, además ella te espera en el baño]-

-si ya había notado su presencia- Issei dijo un poco desanimado por enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, lo que pensaba era que hace un año o tal ves meses era casi inbensible, el tenía el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos eso era lo unico que queria, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era por que lo castigaban así por que ahora después de a ver luchado tanto después de haber sufrido la muerte de sus padres, por que, por que no sólo dejarlo ser feliz por que..., si el sabía el por que, por que siempre fue una persona que no tenía un límite, porque aunque le dijeras mil veces no te subas a un árbol el lo hacía, si por eso era? No tenía las respuestas, pero al regresar a la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba llorando por no poder disfrutar más la vida con sus chicas sólo por eso, sólo por que no sabía que hacer por primera ves en su vida, no tenía más opción que dejar de ser humano pero que pasaría si se convertía en demonio lo usarían más que nunca y pasaría lo mismo no dejaría de luchar en contra de otras razas pero si era un ángel no disfrutaría de sus chicas y en Ángel caído todos las fracciones desatarían una guerra y sería lo mismo, Dragón? Como podría ser un dragón no es como decir, convierte me en Dragón tendría que ganar una batalla contra Ophis o Gran Rojo prácticamente era suicidio no sabía que hacer si alguien se enterara de la situación aprovecharía el momento nadie dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener en sus filas a el Sekiryutei en estos momentos era invencible, venció al Maô Rojo ganó fortunas en cuestión de casi 3 años pero ahora no servía de nada que haría

-bueno creo que lo pensaré después ahora lo que importa es ir a tomar una ducha- así fue Issei entró al baño y lo que vio fue más que espectacular

"Mierda nunca lo había notado pero mi tía es la mejor mujer que han visto mis ojos, o por que estoy pensando eso ya había tomado una ducha con ella pero ahora es diferente"

-o Issei ven te ayudaré a lavarte el cuerpo-

-creo que puedo hacer eso sólo- con muchos nervios y su cara completamente roja

-o con que el pequeño Issei reacciona ante esto- tocando sus pechos

-queee hacessss tiaa- dijo muy rojo de la pena

-tía quiero contarte algo que en verdad es muy importante y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad-

-mmm ok ven sentemonos- tomando lo de la mano y llevándolo a el borde de lo que parecía un jacuzzi o una bañera más grande de lo normal

-esta bien Ise de que querías hablarme-

-tía estas segura que no quieres ponerte algo antes-

-si vamos cuentame-

-tía lo que tengo que decirte es algo que nadie debe saber más que tu y yo si alguien llegará a enterarse se aprobecharian de el momento-

-Okay-

-iré al grano, creo que sólo me quedan 15 años de vida pero es probable que se reduzcan aun más-

-que dices?, como es posible que sólo vallas a vivir hasta los 32 Issei dime que es una broma esto no te puede pasar, no no te puede pasar es imposible desde cuando te está pasando esto- dice la tía de Issei con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin parar

-tía lo siento no se que hacer la única forma de seguir viviendo es que dejé de ser humano-

-entonces hay que hablar con el cielo con Grigori y con el inframundo hay que buscar una alternativa no quiero que mi preciado Issei muera eres todo para mi sin ti no soy nada-

-tu también lo eres todo y no quiero hacerte sufrir sin ti no estuviera aquí pero no quiero unirme a ninguna fracción-

-con el senjutsu?-

-tía he tenido relaciones con Kuroka ella me ha ayudado demasiado es por eso que aun tenía posibilidades pero cometí el mismo error por eso ya no tengo esperanzas-

-Ise no quiero perderte por favor vamos con alguna fracción Azazel te aceptaría Gabriel o Michel-

-pero si eso pasa los demonios actuarán-

-lo tengo-

-que tienes-

-hay que ir con el viejo el te puede ayudar a que no mueras-dice la tía de Issei

-tu sabes lo que pedirá a cambio y prefiero morir a perderte-

-si lo hacemos tu serás feliz con tus chicas no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

-pero a que costó-

-entonces que podemos hacer Ise- llorando desgarradoramente

-tía si tengo que elegir en convertirme en algo, quiero preguntarte algo-

-dime- un poco más calmada

-te unirías con migo así viviríamos por años-

-claro que si- dándole un fuerte abrazo hundiéndolo entre sus pechos

"La tía Hikari y yo no llevamos la misma sangre hasta hace unos meses me entere por una carta que me dejo mi madre será por esa razón que siento esto por mi tía Hikari es por que se la verdad?"

-Ise ya se como puedes hacer que no se desate una guerra-

-como seria-

-muy fácil haciendo que las demás fracciones firmen la paz haci podrás ser de la fracción que tu quieras-

-en eso tienes mucha razón pero como lo haría-

-eso es lo de menos-

-tía creo que tengo que ir con el viejo-

-Issei porque?–

-no te preocupes no entregare a nadie sólo quiero preguntarle algo-

-en ese caso yo también iré-

\- no tía el es un idiota no puedo dejarte ir-

-cuando irás?-

-entre más pronto mejor, tal ves mañana por que Tsubaki nos esperará hoy así que quiero platicar con ella hace tiempo que no la veo-

-entiendo ahora ven a que te lave la espalda-

-tiaaa-

-vamos- Issei se acercó un poco a ella poniéndose de espaldas al lo que su tía comenzó a lavarle suavemente pero ella no se conformo con eso sí no que se acerco mucho más haciendo que sus pesones rosaran con su espalda subiendo de arriba a abajo

-tiaaa estaaas uyyy Cercana nooo-

-no lo creo- soltando una leve risita, pegandosele aun más, así paso el baño entre su tía y el

-tía cuando estés lista bajas- el vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja, con unos tenis negros con blanco -ok- decía su tía desde su cuarto, Issei bajaba las enormes escaleras llegando al pasillo central atravesando a un cuarto mayor a los demás si llegó a la sala donde una chica hermosa lo esperaba

-Tsubaki perdón por la espera-

-no fue nada comparado a todos estos años-

-en verdad lo siento después de lo que paso no sabíamos e donde estabas creme que lo intentamos todo-

-Ise no quiero que hablemos de eso mira que yo ya lo olvide- -ok te entiendo-

-o olle me enteré que cuando se graduen Akeno y tu se casarán?-

-no creo que seria muy pronto por lo menos quisiera esperar un poco más-

-SI- gritando esas últimas palabras

-o lo siento no se que paso- totalmente roja

-jajaja- riéndose como un niño

-oye no te rías tu sabes lo que siento por ti no debes hacer eso-

-lo siento es que recordé cuando jugamos en el jardín de la casa en España-

-olle es muy cierto casi siempre pasaba esto jajaja- riendo igual que Issei

-veo que se divierten-dice la tía de Issei entrando a la sala vistiendo un pescador verde una blusa de tirantes color naranja claro y zapatillas a juego

-si un poco-dice Tsubaki conteniendo un poco la risa, entonces siguieron platicando de cosas de el pasado etc

-nya~Pequeño-entrando a la sala Kuroka junto Akeno

-Ise-

-Hola les quiero presentar a una de mis grandes a migas de la infancia Tsubaki-

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejima-

-creo que la conoces de sobra jajajaja-dice Issei

-Jajaja eso creo- riendo los dos a carcajada limpia poniendo un poco celosas a las demás

-nya~ mi nombre es Kuroka-

-mucho gusto- dice con una sonrisa

-Issei podemos hablar- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-claro diganme-

-a solas-

-mmm ok, Tsubaki espérame un momento si igual Tia-

-ok- saliendo de la sala entrando a la habitación de alado que parecía ser el despacho de Issei

-bien de que quieren hablar- con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-quien es ella?-

-a muy fácil Tsubaki creo que se las presente hace un momento no? –

-no seas idiota eso ya lo sabemos de donde la conoces cuando se conocieron y su relación- dice Akeno muy molesta -nya~otra en el HAREM?-

-no lo se no se lo he preguntado tal ves luego quizá nos divertimos ella y yo en la noche- queriendo hacerlas enojar mucho más

-Issei que te sucede-

-jaja no es verdad sólo quiero ver si reacción jaja-

-idiota-,

-nya~idiota-saliendo las dos del despacho de Issei más que enojadas

-ups Rita- Rita entró prácticamente con sólo mencionar su nombre

-si señor?-

-ven- Rita obedeció sentándose en sus piernas

-me abandonaras?-

-Ise siempre estaré con tigo y si te pasara algo yo me mataría si no estas a mi lado-besándolo intensamente

-Rita te amo eres lo mejor- besándola

-bueno voy a ver a Tsubaki ya que es mi invitada de honor, además como esta Rias y su nobleza?-

-se encuentran mejor en estos momentos están descansando-

-ok- dejando el despacho para entrar a la sala, haci fue Issei siguió platicando con ella de lo que le había pasado esos últimos años su tía se tuvo que ir dejándolos solos pasaron las horas y para ellos fue como unos minutos

-si Tsubaki que te parece si salimos a cenar algo ya que es muy noche-

-ok en donde quieres cenar?-

-mmmm que te parece en Sitsende es un restaurante con variedad aparte tiene un buen ambiente-

-pero es muy caro y esta muy legos-

-detalles, no te preocupes por eso confía en mi- estirando su mano hacia ella al lo que apareció en su fino rostro un leve sonrojo, tomando delicadamente su mano empezando a caminar por la mancion bajando unas escaleras que terminaban en algo parecido a un garage Issei se adelantó a abrir la puerta de el copiloto entrando Tsubaki y Issei fue a la de el piloto por así decirlo

-lista? –

-si- Issei comenzó con un ritmo normal en intento seguir así para que ella no se sintiera incómoda

... Restaurante Asiento Ende ...

Ellos por fin llegaron el restaurante tenía ballet parking y se llevó el coche

-buenas noches señores me permiten el nombre de la reservación para esta noche-

-buenas noches perdóneme pero no hisimos reservación no tendrá una mesa disponible- dice Issei educadamente

-dejenme ver que puedo hacer-

-gracias-haci fue el hombre miró atentamente las reservaciones pero como eran días en los que no había mucha clientela encontró una mesa disponible un mesero los guió hasta su mesa dejando un par de cartas para que ellos escogieran el platillo

-uff no isimos reservación como pude olvidarlo-

-no pasa nada Ise además ya estamos aquí no hay problema- -tienes razón escojamos un platillo- el mesero se hacerco con copas y vino sirviendo una a cada uno

-Tsubaki si no quieres tomarlo no lo hagas sólo lo sirven al principio de cada platillo hay agua si prefieres-

-no estoy bien-

-ok- empezaron a cenar y demás platicaron etc parecía como si ellos fueran la pareja ideal mucha gente que pasaba cerca los veían y decían que hermosa pareja, siguieron platicando y cenando tomando un poco de vino pasaron las horas y al darse cuenta Issei pidió la cuenta y se fueron con rumbo hacia la casa en la que vivía Tsubaki

-Ise si quieres tomó un autobús o taxi es demasiado tarde no quiero que te pase nada-

-cres que dejaré que una chica tan bella valla sola a casa para nada te dejaré sana y salva-

-esta bien- después unos minutos llegaron a su destino Issei la acompañó a hasta la puerta de el edificio

-Ise quieres pasar-

-mmm si no te importa por mi esta bien-

-ok subamos entonces-llegando al apartamento de Tsubaki ella le contó que Sona vivía gunto a ella y otras cosas

-bueno creo que es hora de irme-

-oye?-

-si-

-por que no pasas la noche aquí?-

-que?-

-si ya es muy noche y creo que no es buena hora para conducir-

-sólo por eso?, soy el Sekyriutey-

-no es sólo por eso también es que te amo- besandolo delicadamente y sin experiencia tomandolo por sorpresa, separándose Tsubaki se quedo esperando la reacción de Issei pero antes de que ella lo mirará a los ojos el se hacerco y la beso igual pero pues con más experiencia el la abrazo por la sintura comenzando a tocar su trasero, separandose ella le quitó la camisa dejando ver su abdomen marcado el comenzó a deabrochar la camisa de ella

-Tsubaki estas segura que quieres esto-

-Issei no he estado más segura de algo en mi vida- cayendo al suelo desmayada

-uff lo sabía bueno será mejor que la lleve a la cama, creo que no es muy resistente al alcohol-recordandola en su cama poniéndole su pijama para que estuviera más cómoda

-creo que dormiré en la sala- al momento de despegarse ella tomó su muñeca

-Ise quédate conmigo si algo malo pasa tu me protegeras cierto?-dijo con muchas lágrimas en los ojos

-presupuesto que lo are- aun no supera la pérdida de su familia recostandose a un lado de ella quedando dormido al contacto con la almohada, pasaron unas horas desde que Issei se quedo dormido pero al escuchar un ruido en la cocina fue lo más rápido posible antes de llegar se detuvo y dijo

-Kuroka sal de ahí vamos se que eres tu-

-nya~haci que te quedaste en este apartamento-

-que haces aquí es muy tarde-

-Issei es esa época del año sabes lo que me pasa-

-Kuroka no puedes esperar a mañana estamos en una casa agena-

-seguí tu olor sabes que no puedo aguantar si no es con tigo es con alguien más haci que dime-

-otra ves estas delirando ni siquiera puedes pensar bien ven vamos a dormir tal ves te pueda calmar-tomandola de la mano llevándola a un sofá juntando otro haciendo algo parecido a una cama pequeña

-uff creo que me acostumbre a lo grande pero que más da- Kuroka ya estaba recostada pero se había desnudado Issei no le tomó importancia y igualmente se recosto

-pequeño perdóname por lo que dije sabes que sólo estaré con tigo lo que pasa es que no puedo aguantar cuando pasa esta época-

-lo se siempre lo e sabido no tienes por que disculparte-

-te amo Issei- besandolo se separó de el y iso una posición algo extraña como si fuese una bola acurrucándose en su pecho quedando dormida

"tengo que llevarla a la casa si no cuando Tsubaki despierte me sucederá algo malo"

"[Compañero te advierto que usar magia te reducirá aun más la vida por más mínimo consumo]"

"Draig creo que podremos con esto por 1 año o dos no pasara nada ya tengo una solución se que hacer sólo espera" "[Si eso es lo que quieres pero conste que te lo adverti]" haci Issei habrio una brecha vago de el parpadeo y ya estaba en su casa mejor dicho en la habitación de Kuroka el se levantó y habrio una mas que lo llevo a la casa de Tsubaki al salir de la brecha calló al suelo respirando agitadamente

"Que mierda esta pasando sólo usé muy poca magia"

"[Te lo adverti esto es la consecuencia de no querer escucharme, por mucho poder que tengas sigues siendo humano y has echo que tu vida sea aun más corta]"

"Draig que hago estoy sólo que puedo hacer"

"[Lo que te puedo recomendar es que vallas a ver a Ophis tal ves sea más flexible y pueda ayudarte]-

"Pero hay una posibilidad que me mate?"

"[No te mentire sólo te queda años más de vida has reducido aun más de lo que ya tenías es tu oportunidad]"

"Lo haré Draig no me rendire si para vivir tengo hablar con Opis lo haré "

"[Haci se habla socio]"

"Bueno por lo pronto descansará hoy ya no tengo fuerzas sólo iré a la cama y listo" Issei con lo poco de fuerzas que tenía fue a la cama de Tsubaki y se quedo dormido

-is, Ise, micción

-si que pasa?-

-ya es hora de levantarnos tenemos que ir al Instituto ya falta nos ayer-

-o es cierto bueno vámonos no queremos llegar tarde- al intentar levantarse calló al suelo

-Ise que pasa estas bien? -muy preocupada

-sólo llama a mi tía- a duras penas pudo recostarse de nuevo, después de 10 minutos su tía llegó

-ise miccional

-tía que bueno que viniste tan rápido, Tsubaki puedes dejarnos a solas? –

-claro habisenme si necesitan algo- -gracias- dejándolos a solas

-tía estoy empeorando la única alternativa en este momento es contactar con Ophis –

-Issei estas seguro ahí posibilidades de que ya sabes te asesine-

-lo se quiero correr el riesgo por eso quiero que habrás una brecha por un tiempo si tu lo haces se que podrás pero si no regresó en 1 hora quiero que la cierres-

-entiendo pero puedes andar bien-

-si sólo que en ese momento no estaba en un momento muy bueno-

-ok adelante- pero al momento de que Issei se puso de pie se desplomó

-Ise estas bien?- pregunta su tía y va corriendo a ayudarlo

-si tía no se que me pasa mis piernas no responden bien creo que después de todo si soy un inútil ja nunca pensé en verme asi- Issei recibe una bofetada por parte de su tía

-de que hablas yo no te eduque de esa manera Iseei eres un hombre o un cobarde-

-perdón es sólo que tengo miedo de morir sólo eso quiero seguir aquí con todos los que están a mi alrededor-llorando muy fuerte

-te entiendo pero por favor no hables así te amo y no quiero ver como mueres poco a poco quiero verte fuerte como siempre-

-disculpen por interrumpir pero escuché un golpe que sucede- -adelante Tsubaki-

-que paso Ise- corriendo a verlo

-no mucho solo que me estoy muriendo por eso tengo que intentar hablar con Opis para ver si puede hacer algo para ayudarme-

-estas muriendo?... -derramando lágrimas

-si-

-pero como puede ser posible eres una de las existencias más fuertes que esta pasando por que por que- llorando cada ves más fuerte

-lo siento en verdad que tengo miedo de morir por eso hablaré con Ophis y si eso no funciona ire a ver a Izu-

-quien es Izu-

-es sólo un viejo-dice la tía de Issei

-Tsubaki quiero que me acompañes a hablar con Ophis ya que no puedo usar mis piernas-

-que tus piernas que pasa con tigo-

-lo que pasa es que si sigo así moriré poco a poco lo primero serán las piernas tal ves pasen uno años para mi muerte pero será dolorosa así que no hay tiempo que perder- -pero como irán si Issei no se pie de poner de pie?- pregunta la tía de Issei

-tal ves podamos ocupar una silla de ruedas-dice Tsubaki

-pero de donde sacaremos una cilla de ruedas-

-creo que mi vecina tiene una, iré a preguntar-

-gracias-

-tía cuánta probabilidad hay de que Ophis pueda ayudarme con mi problema-

-no lo se creo que debemos averiguarlo-

-si tenía mira Issei siéntate y yo te ayudó a empujarte-

-uff que mal me siento al tener que ser ayudado a moverme-

-te entiendo bueno hay que irnos si queremos llegar-

-si, tía por favor habré al brecha-

-si- su tía abrió al brecha ellos entraron y vieron una salida

-wow que es esto?-

-tenemos que atravesar esta parte para llegar a nuestro destino parece ser más amplia-

-si no veo un fin-

-bueno apresuremos Tsubaki entre más pronto mejor-

-ok-siguieron caminando bueno sólo Tsubaki hasta llegar a el otro lado donde se encontraba la apertura hacia una anotación

-entremos-dice Tusubaki un poco temerosa

-no regresa a tu habitación yo te llamaré por teléfono cuando tenga que volver siento otra presencia ve rápido-

-ok llámame por si pasa algo si-

-apuntado-Issei haciendo uso de la cilla de ruedas avanzó y cruzó la brecha cerrándose por detrás

-o Ise-chan, pensé que no volveríamos a vernos- Ophis estaba sentada en una silla detrás de el escritorio parecía muy cómoda

-buenas tardes Ophis Ouroboros, y también hola para ti Vali Lucifer-

-uff así que si te diste cuenta de quien era yo creo que aun no puedo ocultar mi presencia al cien- Vali tenía cubierto el rostro el gorro de una túnica que llevaba encima

-por que te presentas Ise-

-creo que ya debes imaginarte por que-

-es verdad-

-espera que haces en cilla de ruedas que te paso? –

-am no mucho-

-como? –

-deseo platicar a solas con Ophis si no es molestia-

-o perdón Ophis-sama tome encuenta lo que comentamos-

-largo Vali-dice Ophis

-olle Ophis haci que ahora te reunes con el dragón emperador Blanco-

-ya que el rojo está muy ocupado atendiendo a una gata y una avecilla-

-Ophis no estoy para bromas-

-es cierto mejor te are una pregunta-levantándose y caminando hasta estar enfrente de el

-porqué razón perdiste tanta energia vital en dos años sin vernos? –

-huy que pregunta-

-contesta? –

-e abusado de el poder y sólo soy humano-

-y ahora vienes a ponerte delante de mi a pedirme una solución idiota- alzando la voz mucho más enojandose a cada segundo más y más

-Ophis no tengo muchas opciones y creo que lo sabes-

-piensas que te daré poder gloria vida eterna después de sólo alejarte de mi-

-se que me ayudaste demasiado dándome poder ayudándome en todo-

-por eso te pido una disculpa por haberme ido sin despedirme–

-Issei siempre te observó y te veo, no quiero que mueras pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada si te ayudó una ves más yo también moriría te amo pero puedo hacer nada-

-gracias por todo mi Loli chiquitita sabes donde vivo si algún día quieres ir y charlar sobre lo que paso estos dos años estaré de acuerdo en que vayas una ves más gracias por no matarme-

-lo pensé demaciado jajaja-Issei sacó su celular y marco el número de Tsubaki

^Issei estas bien que bien ya voy por ti^

-ok gracias- colgando mirando a Ophis -adiós besando su frente tiernamente-

-eso es un beso de despedida?- tomando sus labios bruscamente pero con amor

-ups lo siento- dice Ophis con una risilla

-bueno nos vemos- acercándose a la brecha entrando en ella saliendo directo hacia la habitación de Tsubaki

-Issei encontraremos una manera-

-eso espero tía sabes adónde quiero dirigirme cierto-

-si cuando quieras-

-ok estoy listo- su tia abrio la brecha Issei estuvo apuntó de entrar en ella cuando

[COMPAÑERO NO LO AGAS]

"Draig que pasa tranquilo"

-tía cierra la brecha por favor-

-ok, pero por que-

-espera ahora te digo-

[Ophis si te ayudó en ese beso te dio años de vida]

"Como Draig yo me siento igual no tengo cambios"

[Si eso pasa por que tienes que escoger tu poder o vida] "Sabes la repuesta"

[Issei si Tomás esos años tu poder se reducirá más de la mitad estas consciente]

"Si lo estoy de todos modos podré recuperarlo"

[Eso es verdad pero recuerda que te costó años obtener todo lo que sabes]

"Si lo entiendo"

[Ok vemos cuantos años más te tras de vida]

"Okay"

[Diablos COMPAÑERO]

"Que pasa"

[Si no falló vivirás miles de años Ophis sin duda es la diosa de el infinito]

"Mierda enserio que le pasa a es pequeña creí que era la diosa del infinito sólo en poder?"

[Pues no sólo en eso]

"Entiendo creo que contarás una larga historia para explicarme el por que Ophis puede darme tal cantidad de años pero prefiero quedarme con que sólo es un dios punto ok"

[Mejor dormiré bye, a otra cosa no podrás utilizar tus piernas durante una semana o dos quizá bueno hablamos luego]

-Issei que pasa te quedaste pensando durante una hora-

-mierda enserio-

-ese vocabulario-

-a lo siento tengo una buena noticia-

-cual?-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-no moriré-

-como-

-a es sólo que Ophis me metió en su trampa y caí redondito en ella-la tia de Issei y Tsubaki lloraban de felicidad

-estas seguro-

-claro recuperare la movilidad de las piernas en una o dos semanas-

-que? –

-si también me sorprendí pero bueno tengo un poco de hambre que les parece si vamos a comer algo-

-sólo piensas en eso-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

-a olle que te parece si vamos a casa quiero ducharme Tsubaki vienes-

-bueno eso suena mejor- dice la tía de Issei

-también me gustaría comprar o rentar una cilla propia no me gustaría quedarme con la de la vecina de Tsubaki-

-ok yo arregló todo le llamaré a Rita para que preparé todo-

-ok- paso un tiempo y llegó el chófer con una cilla de ruedas y una camioneta amplia el auto de Iseei fue manejado por su tía y haci fueron ha la mansión

-por fin en casa-

\- Diablos como subiré las escaleras? –

-señor ya mandamos a poner un elevador debería estar listo en unas horas-

-que unas horas como es pocoble que hallan puesto un elevador sólo por dos semanas que estaré en cilla de ruedas- -lo siento señor fue mi culpa-

-Rita tranquila no quise decir eso perdón gracias-

-entien.. –

-ISSEI-gritaron Akeno y Kuroka llorando como unas niñas

-que le isiste Tsukabi-dice Akeno

-mi nombre es Tsu... –

-como sea tan sólo una noche con tigo y mira como regresa- dice Kuroka más que enojada

-tranquis no paso nada ella no tuvo culpa sólo que abuse de el poder dirante mucho tiempo y estuve a unos pasos de poder morir pera todo esta bien-

-Morir? -dijeron Rita, Akeno, Kuroka soltando lágrimas

-ya no fue nada estoy bien sólo estaré dos semanas en cilla de ruedas por un tiempo-

\- ok te creeremos pero debes hablarnos con la verdad-

-te amamos-

-y no nos gustaría verte morir-

-si lo siento, vamos todos un abrazo-abriendo sus brazos primero fueron sus chicas luego empezaron a llegar toda la servidumbre que todas eran mujeres a esepcion de el chófer que lo abrazó por un costado

-ya ya ahora estamos todos bien-

-si gracias-dicen todos

-ahora preparemos la mesa todos comeremos juntos estoy feliz-

-si-todos comieron hasta las personas que estaban instalando el elevador Issei se notaba muy contento riendo y jugando aveces con sus chicas y demás, la tarde paso y calló la noche ya estaba listo el elevador sin duda era bellísimo por dentro combinaba con la decoración interior el subía a su habitación para tomar un baño comenzó a desvestirse y fue cundo Akeno entró

-hoy me bañare con tigo te ayudaré en todo-

-gracias por preocuparte-

-no hay de que sabes que te amo- a su manera se pudo bañar y de más pasaron más de dos semanas y Issei ya podía caminar ahora sólo necesitaba un bastón para sostenerse ya que su pierna Izquierda aun flaqueaba

-uff hoy tengo que ir a la escuela que aburrido, a venido muchas estudiantes a ver como me encuentro que si nesesito algo que si esto que si aquello que frustrante-

-Ise estas listo?-

-si Tía-

-ya voy-

-ok- Issei baja por las escaleras ya que haci el pensaba que mejoraría-

-listo vámonos, tía hoy me llevarás? –

-si que tiene de malo-

-no nada sólo que pensaba nada mejor vamos-

-ok- haci su tía conduce destino Instituto Khou también venían Akeno y Kuroka

-tía gracias por traerme nos vemos luego-

-o tranquilo yo te acompañare hasta tu aula-

-que,? –

-vamos tontin- tomando lo de la mano ayudándole a salir llevándolo de la mano y las dos chicas detrás de el

-tía no cres que nos miran mucho-rojo de la vergüenza

-tranquilo no pasa nada- todos los demás alumnos los miraban y algunos varones reían otros veían a la tía de Issei y se deslumbraban las mujeres de ponían rojas de sólo ver a Issei de vuelta sano

-listo está es mi aula nos vemos en la casa-

-vendré por ti no te preocupes quería saber cual era su aula ya que faltan unas semanas para la reunió de padres y alumnos-

-buenos se me hace tarde adiós- dice Issei entrando lo mas rápido pocible pero no funciono-

-Issei mi beso de despedida ya me voy-

-pero-

\- vamos si reproche ustedes también que no me olvidó- los tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla y los demás sólo los veían con asombro

-bye chicos-saliendo muy feliz dejando rojos como un tomate a él trío pasaron las horas y llegó el tiempo de el descanso Issei, Akeno y Kuroka salieron a el patio trasero se quedaron hay recostados en el césped

-uff espero dejar este bastón pronto odio no poder hacer nada-

-olle tranquilo y te revisaron sólo dos días más por seguridad y ya-

-si entiendo tengo que encontrarme con Irina-

-que?-pregunta Akeno muy enojada levantándose

-ella tiene un fragmento y no pienso urtarlo ni el de la otra chica-

-o sólo eso bueno entonces esta bien-paso una semana y Issei recuperó la movilidad al 100 y estaba más que contento y con toda razon

-ahora si tengo que buscarlas creo que no será tan fácil-

-Ise amor deberíamos buscar en los lugares más recónditos quisa ellas se escondan muy bien-

-AYUDEN A CORDEROS DESAMPARADOS DE EL SEÑOR, UNA MONEDA NO HACE DAÑO-gritaban las exorcistas y Issei y Akeno se quedaron con cara de WTF

-bueno vamos-

-si-

-Irina-chan hola-dijo Issei más cerca de ellas

-esa vos se me hace conocida- volteando hacia su izquierda viendo a Issei derramando unas lágrimas

-Hola Irina tenía mucho que no nos veíamos cierto-un poco más cerca de ella, ella lo abrazó llorando fuertemente

-tranquila no quieren comer algo? –

-Ise mi Ise te e extrañado tanto como si hubieran sido siglos-

-si fue mucho tiempo pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo nos vemos frente a frente-

-Ise amor vamos que esta por llover- dice Akeno con muchos celos pero sabiendo atacar como toda mujer

-amor? –

-a no las he presentado ella es Akeno mi novia y prometida, ella es Irina mi mejor amiga de la infancia-

-prometida? –

-si pasaron muchas cosas y se dieron las cosas y pues paso pero es cierto vamos venga vamos a mi hogar para que platiquemos de lo que a pasado-

-Issei tenemos que hablar a solas por favor-

-ham claro Irina, Akeno puedes llevar a la amiga de Irina a la camioneta esperenos un momento si-

-claro Ise "si maldita el es mío sólo mío a bueno también Kuroka y Rita y probablemente Tsukabi esa y quisa Hikari bueno eso no importa yo me entiendo"nos vemos en un momento- tomando las llaves y besandolo apacionadamente alejándose con la otra Exorcista que parecía anciosa

-ahora si Irina de que quieres hablar a solas–

-que paso con la promesa de que me amabas y que nos volveríamos a ver y no se que tantas estupideces-

-todo eso es verdad pero tú tomaste tu decisión de irte sin consultarme así que no tengo remordimiento alguno-

-a quien amas más a ella o a mi-

-no se trata de eso la amo de verdad tanto como a ti o a Kuroka o a Rita-

-como estas saliendo con 3 chicas-

-no le llamaría salir de echo es mi Harem y creo que debes respetar mi decision-

-Harem de que hablas Issei que ha pasado con tigo tu no eras así-

-lo despido después de que te fueras y me dejarás sólo siempre estaría con alguien y las amaría por igual y no por que vengas a decirme algo voy a cambiar de parecer amo a todas por igual no hay una preferida o algo así y siempre las amaré si no quieres mi amor no pasa nada sólo que no te metas en mis asuntos-

-Ise y Hikari prefiero hablar con ella de algo serio en verdad-

-de que se trata?-

-te lo contaré en tu casa prefiero olvidarme de este asunto por hoy-

-entiendo-Issei y Irina subieron a la camioneta y fueron a la mansión.

HOLA OTRA VES, ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, AHORA EN ADELANTE INTENTARE PONER TITULO Y DE MAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
